Chanel, Posen, Dior & galipettes
by Hamsti
Summary: Bella est une rédactrice de mode riche et adulée de tous, mais lors de son plus récent mandat, elle tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un fabriquant de souliers, étrange et pauvre. Leur histoire ne peut exister. ALL HUMAN. B/Jas B/Jake B/Edward
1. Prologue

Dislclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je l'admire pour son travail. :)

Note de l'auteure: Me revoici, me revoilà. Je viens d'avoir un flash en lisant mon magazine de mode. J'ai eu une idée que j'espère que personne n'a eu, haha. Je ne m'attarde pas dans la description, lisez ce prologue et revenez moi avec vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. :)

Rating: Je le laisse à K tant qu'il ne se passe rien, à T quand il le faudra, de même pour M. À ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemon, vous serez prévenus d'avance. :)

**

Ma passion pour les vêtements m'a fait faire le tour du monde, m'a fait rencontrer des designer dont le seul nom nous fait frémir d'une pulsion d'achat incontrôlée et surtout, m'a enrichi à un point où je n'aurais plus besoin de travailler pour bien gagner ma vie. Mais le problème réside en une chose : j'aime ce que je fais, je suis passionnée par le toucher des tissus, par l'attention qu'on me donne et toutes ces choses que la célébrité donne. Je suis devenue une autre personne, ne parlant plus à mes anciens amis et ne traînant qu'avec la haute bourgeoisie. Nous discutons prochaine tendance en simulant l'idée que nous mangeons dans chaque restaurant huppé. Je ne me souviens pas de mon dernier hamburger ou de ma dernière soirée passée à écouter un film. Je ne suis que des avant-première ou écroulée par l'alcool dans un club qui ne signifiera plus rien d'ici quelques mois. Ma vie est celle que j'ai toujours voulu; sans problèmes, calme, routinière. Oui, je vis dans une routine de luxe, de richesse et de mode. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le coup de fil que je recevrais aujourd'hui changerait ma vie. M'amènerait à cette réflexion poussée et nébuleuse : _que signifie notre existence ? _Et avant cette heureuse rencontre, j'aurais savamment répondu : rien.


	2. They say that kids got soul

**Disclaimer: **Bon, je me répète, les personnages appartiennent à la splendide Stephenie Meyer. Merci.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai remarqué que mes chapitres sont souvent très courts... oui. Et je me suis demandée si vous, lecteurs et lectrices, préfériez en longueur ou plus court comme je le fais ? ( pas court comme le prologue, quand même ! Haha. ) Bref, un questionnement peu pertinent. Voilà, je cesse de vous jaser et je vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire qui se révèlera intéressante pour vous, je l'espère. Ah oui, les personnages sont modelés à mon goût; il y a un fond de comment on les trouve dans le livre, mais quand même... vous retrouverez des changements, haha.

**

Le soleil venait à peine d'éclore dans l'appartement lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres brièvement tandis que je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, écrasée dans mon lit et incapable d'en sortir. Mes lèvres étaient gonflées, ma peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et mes cheveux en une broussaille peu élégante, je n'aurais jamais pu sortir avant un rituel de préparation long et minutieux. Un deuxième soupir s'éleva dans la pièce et je dus me convaincre de tendre le bras pour ne pas rater cet appel. Il y eut un mouvement dans les draps et l'homme que j'accueillais dans mon lit se tordit, replaçant par le fait même sa main contre mon abdomen. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, voyant bel et bien que la matinée ne faisait qu'entamer; un élan de rage me réveilla alors complètement. Je décrochai:

« Quoi ?!

-Bella... C'est Manuel, ton manager. C'est un appel important.

-Manuel ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Je sais que normalement je t'aurais répondu avec entrain, t'aurais offert un café et une baise rapide, mais là, je suis _crevée_, je pense même annuler ma présence à la séance photo de Tarina Tarantino. Alors, s'il te plaît, rappelle plus tard.

-Bella, c'est vraiment important. Ça ne peut pas attendre. On m'a réveillé à 3 heures du matin pour me parler d'urgence et après une longue discussion...

-Tu as accepté, comme toujours, le coupai-je de façon impolie. Tu dis toujours oui, Manuel, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Cette fois c'est une offre qu'on ne peut refuser. »

Il commençait à piquer ma curiosité. Sans le laisser le paraître, je tendis un peu plus l'oreille, prête à entendre la suite. Manuel acceptait tout mais m'avouait sur le champ que les projets n'étaient souvent qu'un ramassis de conneries... si cette fois c'était sérieux... J'esquissai un sourire de prédateur.

« Le New-York Times et le Elle Magazine se sont fusionnés pour faire une édition spéciale, un espèce de magazine qui ne sortira qu'une fois. Ils veulent couvrir tous les phénomènes de la mode et s'il y a assez de contenu, ils en feront un livre et ne paraîtront qu'une surface globale du sujet en magazine, comme aperçu si on veut. Toute l'élite des journalistes de mode et même de journalistes tout court ont été appelés pour se faire offrir un contrat. Ils veulent que ce projet rejoigne tout New-York, que les États-Unis au complet lisent et dévorent ce mélange de sérieux et de farfelu. Ils veulent voler le marché, détruire tous les autres magazines qui se sont déjà essayés à couvrir ce phénomène. Tu comprends l'ampleur de mon appel maintenant ? »

Je tremblais sur mon lit, complètement emportée par la nouvelle. Une enthousiasme sans borne me prenait, je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Manuel se racla la gorge un instant et reprit:

« Au départ ils n'avaient pas pensé à toi, ils me l'ont avoué, ils avaient presque engagé tous les journalistes dont ils avaient besoin puis... Un scandale a éclaté, tu sais, Michelle O' Donnell, et ils ont revu tout de suite leur concept. Ils se sont dit qu'ils avaient peut-être de ne prendre que l'élite de leurs propres magazines et ils ont cherché des gens couvrant la mode sur plusieurs médium, autant les _runway _que les journaux et les défilés. Ils voulaient autant des conseillers que des photographes. Seulement le processus a traîné et... la date limite est demain, les grands de ce monde veulent tous les noms d'ici quelques heures. Le temps presse et ils m'ont appelé hier au soir pour t'offrir un poste... Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? répondis-je d'un ton qui dissimulait ma hâte et ma joie.

-Est-ce que tu acceptes de faire partie de l'un des plus gros sinon le plus gros projet du genre ? J'ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes...

-Tu sais qu'il y a des dizaines de questions à régler comme mon salaire, ce que je ferai, où ils m'enverront, qui je couvrirai et ça continue.

-Je peux au moins te dire que ton salaire sera énorme, qu'attends-tu de Elle ? Ce ne sont pas de petits joueurs. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient que tu interview un designer et que tu écrives un chapitre sur lui, ou un article, selon le format que prendra ce projet.

-Très bien, j'accepte mais seulement pour toi Manuel. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de plus d'argent.

-Mais la gloire, ma belle, la gloire. Ça on ne peut en avoir trop. »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais déjà pris en note le numéro des hauts placés à qui je devrais parler et me préparait mentalement à cette rencontre. Même si j'avais toute la confiance nécessaire, j'aimais mieux penser à ce que je dirais. C'est la voix du jeune homme à mes côtés qui me sortit de mes pensées, me forçant à me tourner pour lui faire face. Mon regard percuta alors le visage basané et bien sculpté de mon ami d'enfance, Jacob Black. Nous avions tous deux quittés Forks sans jamais y retourner, chacun pour une raison différente mais qui nous liait à un destin sombre et mélancolique. Lui, à peine plus jeune que moi, avait déjà parti sa marque de motos et faisait fureur auprès des maniaques d'adrénaline. En quelques ans à peine il avait fait fortune, possédait un condominium à SoHo, Paris, Londres et Montréal. Chacune de ses propriétés pourrait aisément être vendue pour un million et je les avais toutes visité, suivant Jacob quand bon me semblait. Sa présence me calmait, me rappelait la Bella sommeillant au fond de moi, l'ancienne fille et plutôt que de me faire peur, cela me donnait le loisir de contempler ma vie d'un oil amusé. Oui, l'autre Bella crierait en voyant certaines de mes actions d'aujourd'hui, et en tête de liste, coucher avec Jacob Black faisait partie de ces choses qui l'auraient offusqué. Je n'avais pas de remords. Mon ami était bien bâti, sentait bon le bois et cette forte odeur de menthe qui le suivait partout, avait un certain talent pour embrasser et il me respectait par-dessus le marché. L'ancienne Bella n'aurait fait que protester. _Je m'en fous. _J'attrapai sa tête, liant ma bouche à la sienne, sentant la chimie de nos battements de cœurs. Manuel m'avait donné deux semaines avant de partir pour la destination qu'on me donnerait, mais je savais que l'appel de la mode serait trop fort. Il voulait que je me repose pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de moi-même, mais je n'avais pas besoin de temps. J'étais déjà détruite de l'intérieur, incendiée par ces pensées implantées dans mon esprit, il ne me restait que cela, ce médium et cette vie rose bonbon à laquelle je m'adonnais; les hommes, la boisson et les sorties, ils comblaient le vide et me traînaient vers la mort. Deux choses inter-reliées, deux antonymes, deux vices et deux passions. La bouche de Jacob glissait vers mon épaule et je l'empoignai par le menton, faisant croiser nos regards:

« Jacob, je par pour je ne sais combien de temps. J'aimerais que l'on discute devant un café et un déjeuner digne de ce nom, je meurs de faim...

-Pas de problème, répliqua-t-il en riant. J'imagine qu'il y a quelques restos ouverts... Quoique quand nous sommes levés à cette heure c'est que nous sommes complètement abrutis par l'alcool ! »

Puis il éclata de rire, me serrant dans ses bras de façon presque violente. J'avais pris goût à cette fausse tendresse, ces instants de douceur brusque. Nous nous repoussâmes d'un coup, ressentant tous deux des frissons précurseurs de longs ébats et ce n'était pas le temps. Je me tournai, offrant mon dos nu à mon ami d'enfance et rattrapai la robe de soie que j'avais jeté au sol hier. Sa main atteint ma hanche et je ressentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. C'est le regard embrumé d'une envie étrange que je le contemplai un instant, prise dans un maelström de pensées.

« Je vais m'habiller, attends-moi dans la cuisine Jacob. »

Il acquiesça, ne disant mot, préférant taire son désir que je discernais parfaitement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le rejoins à la table, habillée élégamment pour ce chaud été à New-York. Je posai mes lèvres contre le lobe de son oreille, lui murmurant des remerciements diverses pour la nuit dernière. Il esquissa un sourire en m'attirant contre son torse. Lorsque mon ami me lâcha, nous prîmes la direction qui nous mènerait vers l'artère centrale de la ville. Déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes déambulaient, tenant un café en main, n'ayant aucune expression sur le visage autre que l'ennui. C'était la routine ici, la jeunesse New-Yorkaise s'envoyait en l'air durant toute la nuit et au matin on les ramassait en morceaux, les laissant déambuler avec ce visage figé. Souvent, Jacob et moi nous retrouvions dans cette masse de débauchés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions honte de nos gestes, il fallait bien s'amuser avant qu'on ne nous mette dans une petite boîte... Me sortant de mes pensées, je pointai un peu plus loin un bistro sympathique qui semblait nous appeler pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'attrapai le bras de mon ami, le regardant de côté un bref instant. Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une dame nous salua d'un chaleureux sourire en nous amenant vers une table libre. Le café était presque rempli et cela eut le don de m'impressionner. Dans la partie la plus éloignée j'aperçus une mannequin que j'avais rencontré récemment, toute droit sortie du centre de désintoxication. Je l'oubliai aussitôt, prenant place face à mon ami de longue date qui semblait pensif... Je liai mes doigts aux siens, attendant que la dame parte pour lui dire ce qui me tracassait:

« Jacob... J'ai une question à te poser mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder...

-Vas-y d'un coup sec Bella, tu sais que je déteste attendre... J'ai attendu assez longtemps comme cela toute ma vie, répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

-Bien... Comme tu le sais, je pars dans peu de temps pour une destination que je ne connais pas encore... Je dois recueillir des informations sur un designer, mais une très longue biographie recréant tout son travail, toute sa vie et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à bâcler mon travail, alors...

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Jacob... Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit que l'amour d'adolescent que tu avais eu pour moi s'était évaporé, mais je voulais savoir si tu étais sérieux... Si tu vas t'ennuyer de moi tout ce temps...

-Je ne t'aime plus, du moins, pas comme ça... C'est... amusant et plaisant quand nous nous retrouvons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de te passer la bague au doigt ou de te faire des enfants. Et puis, si tu pars trop longtemps je n'aurai pas le choix, j'irai ouvrir une succursale de moto là où tu es, peu importe l'endroit, plaisanta-t-il en serrant la pression de nos doigts. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime comme ça, c'est tout. Et puis... j'aime notre bon temps. N'est-ce pas ? »

J'éclatai de rire avec lui, reconnaissant qu'il resterait toujours l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. C'était le seul homme en qui j'avais confiance car je savais que jamais les pièges de l'amour ne nous sépareraient. C'est un café et un large déjeuner plus tard que nous nous séparâmes. Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de ne bifurquer vers la rue où je trouverais un taxi. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ce travail qui m'attendait... Je me demandais si c'était vraiment sain de tout lâcher d'un coup, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La gloire, voilà ce que je désirais le plus de toute ma sainte vie.

-

Le gratte-ciel auquel je fis face m'impressionna, ses tuiles grises luisaient sous ce soleil plombant et seules de jeunes femmes habillées des plus grands designer pénétraient le seuil de l'endroit. Je me sentais presque mal de ne porter que du Marc Jaccob alors qu'elles arboraient rien de moins que du Christian Dior et du Coco Chanel. J'inspirai profondément, marchant d'un pas léger et la tête haute vers la porte. Je m'engouffrai dans un ascenseur après avoir été fouillée par les hommes de sécurité et grimpai tous les étages pour descendre au 28e. En entrant, je me fis reluquer par une dizaine de préposées, de conseillères et de secrétaires, toutes cherchaient la faille chez moi. J'étais habituée à ce genre de traitements dans les métiers gouvernés majoritairement par des femmes, nous n'étions pas indulgentes les unes envers les autres. Il fallait être forte pour réussir, souvent nous devions écraser les gens autour de nous, sombrant dans une noirceur totale, tout cela pour quelques heures de gloire en-dessous des projecteurs. Je me dirigeai vers la réceptionniste, resserrant mon foulard de soie légère contre mon cou. Elle me jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de ne me souhaiter la bienvenue:

« Je cherche le bureau de Maria Goldbach. Je suis ici pour l'emploi qu'on m'a offert, je viens prendre les derniers détails.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle d'un son sarcastique, elle semblait fière de son coup. Je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui.

-Je suis Isabella Swan. Elle saura qui je suis, appelez-la. S'il vous plaît.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Vous n'êtes pas la première à passer cette entrée, peut-être n'a-t-elle plus besoin de vous. »

Tant de cruauté masquée en un seul être, j'en avais la nausée.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle tient à me voir, alors, dépêchez-vous de m'annoncer sinon je vous bannis du « _New-York Fashion Week_ » pour toute votre misérable vie, tranchai-je vraiment énervée à présent.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler son aversion et sa rage à mon égard. Madame Goldbach ? Une certaine Isabella Swan veut vous voir et je ne sais... La laisser entrer immédiatement ? D'accord Madame... Je le ferai.

-Alors ?

-Suivez-moi, cracha la jeune réceptionniste entre ses dents. »

Je la suivis, un sourire presque insolent scotché sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir le feu de la victoire couler en mes veines. J'aimais dominer toutes ces femmes dont le travail ne serait jamais aussi important que le mien. Autour de moi les murs blancs étaient décorés des page de couverture de leurs magazines et je vis toute la splendeur de leur travail. Plus loin un étalage de talons hauts trônait, tous plus magnifiques que les autres. J'aperçus dans un autre bureau très large et me rappelant l'aspect d'un loft, une séance photo pour l'édition d'automne. Les larges rubans sur la tête coloraient les teintes neutres agrémentées de mauve et de rouge par-endroit. Tout dans ce métier me passionnait... Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, je rejoins le bureau spacieux et bien éclairé de la grande Maria Goldbach. Un frisson d'appréhension me gagna mais je le refoulai, dressant l'échine et observant mon reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois.

« Madame Goldbach voici Isabella Swan... »

Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrai le seuil du bureau, animée d'une passion indescriptible pour ce métier. L'élégante dame vit tout de suite en mon regard cette flamme car elle eut un maigre sourire. Je déposai mon sac à main sur le sol, gagnant la chaise face à elle d'une lente et belle démarche.

« Bienvenue Isabella, êtes-vous contente de vous trouver ici ?

-Bien sûr Madame Goldbach.

-Appelez-moi Maria, les noms de famille ne servent qu'à effrayer les petits de ce monde, ce que vous n'êtes visiblement pas. Sur une autre note, j'adore la ligne « Marc » que vous portez en ce moment, elle vous va comme un gant. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous complimenter sur nos riches vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous l'accorde Maria.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, notre nouveau projet est destiné à anéantir toute la compétition. Nous voulons toucher la mode de toujours, ce que personne n'a encore fait. La tâche est énorme et lourde, c'est pourquoi une cinquantaine de journalistes ont été engagés, et ce n'est qu'un début. Vous êtes l'une des élue, je suis fière de votre travail. Vous avez su vous faire respecter et j'ai entendu dire que votre avis comptait pour beaucoup dans les décisions médiatiques et dans les défilés. J'imagine que vous devinez où je me dirige... Je vous offre un emploi important que je ne donnerais à personne d'autre que vous. Je connais votre débrouillardise et vous saurez bien faire ce travail. Je veux que vous couvriez un designer très prisé il y a 5 ans. Après le succès fulgurant de sa collection automne-hiver, il a disparu, ne laissant pour seul indice qu'il existe encore la ville où il vit. Je tiens à ce que vous le retrouviez et si vous pouvez prendre le plus d'information possible quant à son départ, ce serait apprécié.

-De quel designer parlez-vous ?

-Peut-être ce nom vous dira quelque chose... Je parle ici du grand homme qui confectionnait les plus belles bottes, les plus beaux talons de Londres, Jasper Cullen. »

Ce nom me fit frémir. Bien entendu que je savais qui il était... N'était-il pas l'un des jeunes recueillis dans le pensionnat du Docteur Cullen ? J'avais connu tous ces orphelins, m'attachant à eux à un moment de ma vie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je n'avais jamais su que Jasper s'était lancé dans le très prisé domaine de la mode... J'avais toujours eu le pressentiment qu'il était gay, de toute manière, avec ses boucles trop parfaites et sa peau d'une perfection outrageuse. Mais je m'égare.

« Oui, il habitait ma ville natale et il fut mon ami durant un court moment.

-Bien, cela conclut donc l'affaire. Vous me le retrouverez et écrirez alors un article sensationnel sur son travail et sa vie. Je vous remercie Isabella. Oh, et j'ai une dernière question... Quand comptez-vous partir ?

-Je pars dès ce soir, s'il le faut. Le travail est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

-Parfait. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance. Le pauvre homme ce serait installé en Suisse après sa disparition, ce sont les dernières nouvelles.

-Merci encore Maria, je pars de suite. »

Lui envoyant la main, je quittai le bureau emplie de doutes et de questions. Comment seraient les retrouvailles avec les Cullen ? Je n'imaginais même pas cet instant... Moi qui croyait ne plus jamais avoir à faire à eux.


	3. Let's break our promise

Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est de la splendide Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteure :** Tout d'abord, on m'a demandé si mon histoire comporterait du Bella/Edward. Je l'ai bel et bien marqué, ce n'est pas histoire de vous faire chier… disons que cette fic sera un… rectangle amoureux ? haha, ça sonne mal, mais c'est vrai. Ça va tourner autour de Bella, Jasper, Jacob et Edward, mais comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, ça va prendre des tournures bizarres par endroit et elle finira avec l'un d'eux. Je pense que c'est assez évident, mais si vous l'avez pas deviné, haha. Bref, si vous avez d'autres questions, hésitez pas, j'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible. Merci de vos reviews, c'est sensationnel que vous me donniez votre avis. :) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Donnez-moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais !

&

L'avion cahotait dans le ciel, tordu en tous sens à cause du vent fort auquel nous faisions face. J'étais dans la section de la première classe, vidant d'un trait ma vodka-canneberge à peine commandée. Mes yeux étaient vitreux, j'avais le mal de vivre. Je n'aurais pu expliquer la raison de cet émoi, mais mon cœur et ma tête me hurlaient que la solution se trouvait en un simple nom de famille, Cullen. Revoir l'un d'eux me serait difficile, voir impossible. Certes, Jasper ne m'avait rien fait, mais le simple lien l'unissant à cette famille me rendait la tâche inhumaine. Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit, demandant aussitôt à l'hôtesse un verre de martini aux pommes. Elle esquissa un sourire sans poser de questions, partant vers l'arrière de la carlingue chercher l'alcool qui calmerait mes nerfs. Je soupirai, posant ma tête sur le coussin. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant l'atterrissage, durant toutes ces heures de vol j'avais tenté de me modeler un personnage, une raison de me rendre en Suisse pour rencontrer Jasper. J'aurais aussi bien pu dire la vérité et parler du travail, mais un pressentiment en moi me disait que cela le ferait fuir. Non seulement s'était-il brusquement éclipsé du monde de la mode, mais il avait aussi changé de pays pour se rendre dans une ville éloignée où son nom n'existait pas. Mes tempes me faisaient mal tant j'avais réfléchi tout ce temps. Pourtant, aucun plan digne de ce nom ne m'était venu en tête… Toutes mes idées étaient d'une simplicité imbécile, n'importe qui verrait mon jeu. Je ne pouvais prétexter des vacances, car de ce que m'avait dit l'équipe de vol, la ville de Lugano avait bien une artère touristique, mais les conditions n'étaient pas du genre à me plaire et Jasper le saurait.

« Mademoiselle, voici votre martini aux pommes. Autre chose ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. »

Je hochai la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle parte pour vider d'une gorgée l'alcool mixte qui s'éviderait dans mon corps en moins de deux. J'avais tendance à perdre la tête sous les effets de la boisson, mais je saurais m'y faire et puis… je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu avant de partir à la conquête d'une famille que je n'avais pas vu depuis au moins 8 ans. Tournant la tête vers le hublot, je me surprise à contempler la vue splendide des bois de la Suisse. De hautes montagnes s'élevaient et déchirant la cime des arbres par-endroit, les toits rouge vif de belles maisons scintillaient sous le soleil. Ces demeures implantées à même la forêt m'intriguèrent, curieusement j'y vis une ressemblance avec Forks et cette seule pensée me fit trembler. J'inspirai une dernière fois et esquissai soudainement un sourire. Je venais de trouver un plan blindé que Jasper n'aurait jamais de mal à croire… Satisfaite, je pris une position plus confortable dans l'appui-tête et me laissa aller vers le sommeil.

-

Le taxi s'arrêta devant moi et ce fut un homme aigri par l'âge, dont le crâne ne contenait plus tellement de cheveux et aux dents un peu jaunis, qui m'accueillit d'un large sourire. Je me dis soudain que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'avoir appelé cette voiture… Mon mal de tête était violent et je me maudis d'avoir bu tant pour si peu. Je ne pourrais sans doute même pas le rencontrer avant demain puisque j'avais une tonne de réservation à faire et de personnes à contacter. Replaçant vite mes cheveux, j'entrai dans l'automobile et tendit d'avance un billet vers le chauffeur. Il me regarda, incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites dans votre pays, mais on paie à l'arrivée et non au départ ici !

-Je sais, mais ceci est un pot-de-vin. Je vous paie pour que vous ne dites rien à personne de ma venue, faites comme si je n'existais pas.

-Bien, bien… grommela l'homme en me fixant du rétroviseur. Et vous allez où Dame Invisible ?

-Je vais à Lunago, en réalité.

-Lunago ?! Il y a plus de 180km entre ces deux villes, vous êtes complètement folle.

-Je n'aime pas les trains et j'ai beaucoup d'argent à dépenser, alors amenez-moi. Je ne ferai pas de chichi, je ne vous parlerai pas et vous pourrez même mettre un poste de radio merdique que je ferai semblant d'écouter. Sur ce, allons-y. Et que je ne vous vois pas dire le moindre mot sur mon accent américain très sexy, je l'ai entendu mille fois en voyage, ce ne serait pas très original. »

L'homme se renfrogna dans son siège, sur le bord de faire une crise de nerfs. Il avait sans doute déjà vu des clientes difficiles mais ça c'était avant de me rencontrer. J'étouffai un petit rire dans ma main, regardant le paysage de Genève avec bonheur. Je savais que ma demande était exigeante, mais les taxis avaient le don d'au moins être privés, dans un train on m'aurait vu de toutes parts et je préférais ne pas faire courir le bruit de ma présence. Prévention extrême mais parfois utile, sait-on jamais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me ferais incarcérer en prison sur la faute des autres; heureusement l'argent achète tout, même et surtout un juge. La vue que j'avais de cette petite voiture était incroyable. Les rues bordées de fleurs sur les balcons, des dalles de pierre constituant la route de cette ville que nous traversions… Cela prit peu de temps avant que je ne ferme les yeux et tombe assoupie. La journée fut éreintante et la secousse constante du banc m'emmena vers le pays des songes.

-

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus une autoroute se prolongeant sur de longues distances. Le chauffeur semblait d'une humeur plus reposée et il chantait même sur un hymne m'étant inconnu qui passait à la radio. Je lui souris malgré son apparence douteuse et je sentis tout de suite l'atmosphère se détendre d'un cran. Il baissa le volume de la chanson et ouvrit la bouche, se décidant à me poser les questions qui avaient du lui trotter dans la tête :

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi cette discrétion ? Vous savez… des clients j'en ai eu et des vedettes aussi, qui se cachaient sous des lunettes de soleil, posaient des rideaux sur mes fenêtres et tout le flafla, mais vous ne ressemblez pas à ces personnes.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas en effet. Disons simplement que… selon mes suppositions, il y a peut-être certaines personnes qui ne tiennent pas à me voir ici. Et si par malheur elles m'apercevaient, ce serait plus simple de prétexter que je n'étais pas là si aucune âme qui vive ne m'a vu.

-C'est logique, fit l'homme en hochant la tête. Et je ne vous demanderai rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous troubler. Est-ce pour le travail ou… sentimental ?

Le dernier mot lui redonna cet air neutre qu'il abordait avant que je ne lui sourisse. Je devinai aisément que l'amour avait été dur avec lui, sûrement beaucoup ces dernières années… Cela dit sans sarcasme et mauvaise blague.

« Travail, je n'ai pas d'attache, les hommes sont un vrai foutoir.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais dans l'autre sens, haha.

-Vous êtes un rigolo, vous. »

Il émit un rire et nous discutèrent un peu le long de la route. Je ne pourrais dire si cela prit des heures, mais j'eus du bon temps et ne vit pas tant le temps passer. Enrick avait longtemps travaillé dans le cinéma selon ses dires, mais on l'avait renvoyé il y a quelques années pour être remplacé par un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, un vrai champ de combat, comme aux États. Il fallait toujours se dépasser et vaincre les autres autour de nous pour survivre; pas étonnant que le taux de suicide ne cesse d'augmenter. C'est sur cette pensée que mon chauffeur se gara, me souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite. Je lui payai les quelque 600 francs suisse que je lui devais et partis, la tête baissée vers la première auberge que je verrais. Enrick m'avait dit qu'elle serait constituée de briques rouges et que sa façade de bois poli serait décorée de couronnes de fleurs jusqu'à l'écœurement. J'eus un sourire lorsque je l'aperçus. De grands arbres créaient de l'ombre sur le chemin de pierres et comme il l'avait dit, des centaines voir des milliers de pétales de marguerites ornaient la clôture. Tout ce blanc me fit tourner un peu de l'œil et c'est étourdie que je me rendis vers l'entrée, me massant les tempes tout en marchant. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil et je pris place sur une petite chaise précaire dans l'entrée. Je soupirai, j'espérais ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps, il me tardait de prendre un bain et de téléphoner à Manuel… J'attendis encore quelques minutes et remarqua alors qu'il y avait du bruit à la cuisine. Devrais-je y aller ou non ? Ne me posant plus la question, je me levai et c'est à pas feutrés que j'avançai vers l'endroit où devaient être tout le personnel. J'entendis des cris et me figeai à quelques mètres du seuil de la pièce.

« Le mariage doit être réussi, ce sont de gros clients !

-Je sais, mais il n'y a personne pour accueillir durant ce temps… Je sais que nous serons payés cher pour ce mariage mais perdre des clients n'est pas bon pour notre réputation.

-D'accord, vas-y alors Alice. Je m'occuperai de tout. »

_Alice ?! _Une panique sourde et glacée me prit. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, ce serait beaucoup, beaucoup trop risqué… Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et me mit à courir, atteignant rapidement la clôture pour ensuite m'engouffrer dans la rue à un rythme infernal. Mes pieds me faisaient mal comme jamais, j'avais la circulation complètement arrêtée à cause de mes talons hauts. Quelle idée aussi de mettre des souliers aussi sexy dans une ville où le danger sommeillait partout ! Bon, j'y allais fort. Je m'arrêtai et entrai dans une ruelle sombre, prenant le temps de respirer calmement. Au loin, terrés dans la noirceur totale, deux hommes se retournèrent pour me dévisager. Avec contenance je retournai vers la lumière, préférant ne pas jouer avec le feu dans un endroit inconnu. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient contre mon front, je n'avais pas couru aussi vite depuis longtemps ! Je m'accrochai au mur quelques instants, pour reprendre mon souffle et continuai ma marche, cherchant une nouvelle auberge où, je l'espère, il n'y aurait pas de Cullen dissimulés partout. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'atteignis une petite maison simple et coquette où je demandai une chambre.

Ils acceptèrent tout de suite, heureux d'avoir une cliente. Et c'est dans un anglais boiteux qu'ils discutèrent avec moi en me menant vers la chambre. Ce que j'y vis m'horrifia. Les couvertures étaient pleines de trou de mites, ça se voyait à l'œil nu, puis la décoration était bien trop rustique pour une fille de la ville comme moi… Sur ma table de chevet trônait la Bible et je pus réprimer un sentiment de trahison, moi qui ne croyait en rien mis à part ma propre loi. Je pris place sur le lit, le matelas était bien trop dur, j'avais l'impression d'être allongée sur du bois. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et je dus refouler les larmes qui cognaient contre ma paupière. Je me sentis soudainement très ridicule. De plus, il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans la chambre. Curieuse, je descendis les escaliers, allant retrouver le petit couple dans le vestibule.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je voulais seulement savoir, y a-t-il un téléphone avec lequel je pourrais communiquer avec les Etats-Unis ?

Tous deux me regardèrent, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

-Mais Mademoiselle, il faudra vous rendre à l'ambassade pour ça… Nous n'avons qu'un téléphone public au coin de la rue, répondit le petit homme.

-Mon mari plaisante, Mademoiselle ! Vous devrez simplement acheter des billets de communication internationale... C'est assez simple, il suffit de vous rendre au dépanneur.

-Est-ce loin ? J'aimerais bien téléphoner à mon patron…

-Non, c'est au bout de la rue, vous trouverez bien, ajouta la dame aux cheveux blancs.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est aimable de votre part. »

J'avais changé de chaussure, optant pour celles que j'utilisais lors de mes rares match de tennis. Au-dehors, il faisait un temps radieux et j'admirai les arbres qui s'élevaient de la cours des deux charmants mariés. Ça n'avait pas le luxe de l'auberge des Cullen, mais au moins je pourrais y rester sans que toute la ville ne s'en rende compte, ce serait apprécié. Je trouvai rapidement le dépanneur et y achetai assez de billets pour pouvoir faire au-delà d'une centaine d'appels, car au fond, je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je resterais…

-

Le matin venait de poindre à Lugano, éveillant la ville au grand complet. Je vis au loin une boulangerie dont les lumières étaient allumées et je devinai l'odeur alléchante qui devait provenir de leurs fourneaux. De ma fenêtre j'apercevais une bonne partie de la rue et cela serait utile pour m'orienter… J'avais décidé de rendre visite à Jasper peu après le déjeuner _(petit-déjeuner pour vous, français :D)_ et de mettre en place le plan auquel j'avais convenu. Je m'habillai malgré les courbatures le long de mon dos, le lit avait été atroce et la nuit terriblement courte. Enfilant un long cardigan gris que j'agençai avec une robe noire, je me sentis belle et ce quand j'oubliais la douleur me parcourant chaque pore de la peau. Je descendis les marches dont le vieux bois craquait et je vis le petit couple attablé dans la cuisine. Il y avait des croissants et des fruits frais. Je mangeai rapidement, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Une sorte de peur croissante venait de me prendre. Je pris enfin conscience à qui j'aurais à faire, à tous les souvenirs tapis dans mon esprit qui sortiraient alors, me faisant atrocement mal. J'aurais tant voulu éviter cette histoire, mais un retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Je hélai un taxi, demandant qu'il m'amène vers la via Nassa, rue où les boutiques les plus raffinées de Lugano se trouvaient. Je tenais à voir d'abord s'il avait une boutique à cet endroit ou si la mode ne faisait vraiment plus partie de sa vie… Je descendis, arpentant la rue sans me préoccuper le moins du monde des regards que les hommes avaient sur moi.

Hier, j'avais eu le temps de téléphoner à Manuel et à Jacob, me laissant aller et leur racontant tout ce qui s'était passé… L'un avait ri de mes déboires tandis que l'autre s'était emporté. Mon ami d'enfance hurlait presque lorsque je dus lui avouer que mon article serait sur l'un d'eux. En moins de deux, il me rappela tous ces atroces souvenirs que nous avions tous deux rayés de nos vies, il me rappela les conditions qui nous firent quitter Forks en vitesse. J'avais pleuré au téléphone et il s'était excusé, mais je ne pouvais cacher le fait que c'était vrai. Ils avaient laissé une empreinte sur notre cœur, sur notre vie. Lorsque j'avais raccroché, la discussion avait pris un autre tournant et il me raconta les nouvelles succursales qu'il construisait, je lui souhaitai bonne chance et que j'espérais le revoir bientôt. Seulement, le début de la discussion me revenait toujours, étant dur à oublier. Des flash me prirent soudainement.

_Deux mains blanches s'agrippent à mon cou, une lame argentée passe lentement, effleurant ma peau jusqu'à la faire saigner. Des petits gémissements venant de ses lèvres. Attachée contre la tête de lit, je hurle de douleur mais un ruban étouffe ma voix. Je souffre, je me meure, je saigne…_

Un tremblement me prit, que j'eus du mal à contenir. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les plus beaux que j'ais en mémoire, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'avais quitté Forks et sa grisaille. J'y avais souffert, vraiment. J'avais tout fait pour ne plus y penser, ne plus voir son regard perdu à me contempler lors de cet instant. Une larme roula contre ma joue. C'est aussi à cet endroit que se terminait l'allée des boutiques et je n'avais pas vu le nom de Jasper nul part… Je me décidai à devoir lui faire face, à présent, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Je plissai ma robe, essayant de faire bonne impression. J'attrapai le premier taxi et partit en direction du coin un peu plus banlieusard où il habitait. Lorsque la voiture se gara, mon estomac n'était plus qu'un nœud et j'avais mal au cœur tant le stress me gagnait. Sa maison était simple, décorée de végétation ça et là, je vis de biais un jardin à l'arrière et un étang d'eau. C'était mignon, pas extravagant comme ce dont j'avais l'habitude, mais coquet. Je marchais lentement vers l'entrée, redoutant l'instant où je devrais cogner. Je n'eus même pas à le faire car une silhouette gracile sortit de sa maison, un sac dans une main et des clés dans l'autre. Je le fixai, ne pouvant bouger et c'est là qu'il remarqua ma présence. Tous deux, nous avancions lentement, incertains. Plus j'approchais, plus je remarquais la perfection de ses boucles blondes et ses traits toujours aussi figés dans cette émotion de vague lassitude. Il était habillé d'un pull gris et son pantalon était déchiré par endroit, ayant été usé jusqu'à la fin des coutures. Je l'observai ainsi un instant, ne remarquant pas sa proximité. C'est sa voix qui me tira de mes pensées. Ah vraiment, aucun doute là-dessus, il était gay, gay, gay. Plus gay que mon coiffeur.

« Isabella ? C'est toi ?

-Euh… Oui. Jasper ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Vraiment ? J'aurais cru le contraire… après, bon… »

Un silence suffoquant pris place et tous deux nous regardâmes dans la direction opposée, gênés. Je n'osais me l'avouer, mais il m'intimidait, pour une raison qui ne me venait pas à l'esprit. Je ne pus dire si des minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais ma patience avait des limites. Heureusement, il fut le premier à reprendre la discussion, les traits tirés. Je remarquai enfin la fatigue qui semblait habiter son corps et son âme.

« Puis-je t'inviter à entrer chez moi ? Tu as sans doute des choses à me dire pour être venue jusque en Suisse…

-En effet, c'est assez important. »

Il m'amena vers le salon, me proposant de déposer mon cardigan sur la patère puisqu'il faisait assez chaud à l'intérieur. Je refusai, ne voulant pas donner l'impression que je resterais longtemps, même si au fond, _je resterais longtemps. _Il me fit un petit sourire, sans doute pour sembler accueillant et me proposa thé ou café. J'acceptai, j'en profiterais pour observer l'intérieur de sa maison. La première chose accrochant mon regard fut les portraits où Jasper apparaissait, chaque fois, une sorte de joie enfantine se peignait sur ses traits, joie qui n'existait plus, à ce que je pouvais voir… Puis, il y eut d'autres clichés, provenus de magazine que j'avais déjà feuilleté et vers la droite, les photos de l'une des plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vu vinrent s'ajouter. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, son regard aux teintes de vert brillait sous la lumière du soleil, ses lèvres d'un rose de pêche semblaient quêter les baisers. Une brusque rage de comprendre me prit, je devais savoir qui elle était. Lorsque Jasper entra de nouveau, les bras chargés d'un plateau argent, je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… qui est cette femme sur les portraits là-bas ?

-Ah, tu l'as vu. J'ai été marié à elle durant 5 ans.

-Pardonne-moi, cela va sonner étrange mais j'ai toujours cru que… tu étais gay.

-Moi ? Gay ? s'enquit-il en riant franchement. Je ne sais pas où tu as pris ça, mais non. Contrairement aux apparences, j'aime bien les femmes. »

_Eh merde._


	4. You can't take back the damage done

Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer (: **

**Note de l'auteure: **Voilà la suite, comme vous l'attendiez selon vos reviews que j'ai lu avec plaisir. (: Merci encore, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez les histoires un peu tordues sur les bords, je suis d'accord avec vous, ça fait changement, haha ! Et bon… vous avez pas idée, le dernier chapitre j'ai tellement fait de recherches pour que ça ait l'air réel, j'espère que vous appréciez, haha. Merci encore de me lire et je vous souhaite… bonne lecture ? (:

&

Nous mangions les biscottes qu'il avait disposé sur le plateau d'argent. La phrase que j'avais lancé avait fait plonger notre discussion dans un abîme silencieux et je tentais du mieux de mes capacités de nous en sortir. J'étais moi-même mal à l'aise, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps… J'attrapai la tasse à café et contemplai les ornements floraux peint sur elle, j'eus un petit sourire que Jasper remarqua vite. Nous ne disions rien, buvant et regardant par la fenêtre sans revenir sur la grande nouvelle que je devais lui annoncer. Peut-être avait-il oublié, peut-être préférait-il ne pas le savoir de peur que je ressorte un squelette de mon placard et qu'il devienne incommodant pour lui de prendre soins de moi. Mais mon futur n'en tenait qu'à ça, je ne pourrais pas le questionner si je parlais de travail, j'avais trop peur qu'il n'ait quitté le milieu pour de terribles raisons, tout comme j'avais quitté Forks… Mon regard s'embruma de quelques larmes et je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne puisse me voir. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur la mienne et je croisai son visage empreint d'une sourde inquiétude.

« Isabella… Tu as dit que tu devais m'annoncer quelque chose. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu en danger ? Je pourrais te garder ici quelques temps, si tu veux… Je ne sais trop. Depuis l'épisode à Forks, j'ai une dette envers toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider…

-Attends-toi à une longue histoire, peu amusante et qui _le_ concerne encore… murmurai-je, d'autant plus troublée par la présence de Jasper. Ça date de Forks, justement. 8 belles années ont passé depuis. Et puis… tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, tu n'avais rien à voir avec cette histoire et tu le sais.

-Oui, mais j'aurais pu t'aider après et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps, tu sais… Allons bon, le passé est le passé. Raconte-moi ce qui t'amène ici…

-Tu te souviens de l'époque où je sortais avec Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opina, le visage soudain assombri en se rappelant cette lourde époque pour la famille Cullen.

-Et bien, au bout de quelques mois de relation, il se passa ce qui devait se passer. Seulement, comme tu le sais, la suite ne fut pas drôle… Tu te souviens sans doute de l'histoire et je préfère ne pas la raconter, j'en suis toute retournée chaque fois… Donc, lorsque je partis, je découvris quelques semaines plus tard que j'étais enceinte de lui, enceinte d'Edward, et j'eus du mal à passer par-dessus cette histoire. J'ai eu l'enfant, un magnifique garçon que j'ai nommé Lucas. Seulement, il est malade et son vœux le plus cher a toujours été de rencontrer son père, chose que je ne lui ai jamais donné…

-Désolé de t'interrompre, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir Edward pour cela ? C'est lui le père, il serait sans doute heureux d'apprendre qu'il a un fils, commenta Jasper d'une voix amère. Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment… J'ai été blessée par son attitude et même si cela sonne enfantin, je n'ai aucune envie que Lucas rencontre une personne m'ayant fait autant souffrir. Alors je me disais… Je me disais que comme toi et Edward avez tous deux les yeux dorés, tu pourrais venir et dire à Lucas que tu es son père… Mon petit garçon n'a gardé qu'une chose de son père et c'est son regard. C'est fou, je le sais… Je te demande une faveur terrible, surtout maintenant que tu as une famille, fis-je en prenant sa main de façon suppliante. Mais c'est tout ce que je te demande…

-Isabella… Je ne peux pas me faire passer pour le père de ton enfant, ce serait lui mentir. »

Me retournant, je m'efforçai de penser aux choses qui me firent le plus de mal dans ma vie¸ cherchant à faire venir des larmes qui ajouteraient de la vérité à ce gros tas de mensonges. Je sentis mon dos cahoter sous les sanglots, alors que je revoyais dans ma tête mon départ, la tristesse de Charlie et surtout, celui que j'aimais le plus étant absent, ne me disant même pas que je lui manquerais. Immanquablement, je fus emportée dans un flot de chagrin et Jasper vint aussitôt me rejoindre, me serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Sa main vint frictionner mon dos, essayant de me réconforter même s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années. Je l'entendis murmurer au creux de mon oreille que tout irait bien, qu'il tenterait de m'aider du mieux qu'il le pourrait et je me sentis mieux. Croyez-le ou non, revivre ces moments de nostalgie m'avaient vraiment touché et j'eus du mal à cesser de pleurer. J'inspirai fortement et repoussai Jasper, voulant essuyer mes yeux avant d'inonder son pull de laine. Il me fit un petit sourire en me tendant un mouchoir.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, Isabella… Je ne voulais pas, fit-il d'un ton doux. Si tu n'as nul part où aller, tu pourrais emménager ici quelques temps.

-Non, je suis déjà dans une auberge pas trop loin d'ici. Mais merci beaucoup, je l'apprécie…

-Pour en revenir à ta demande de tout à l'heure… J'accepte d'aller rendre visite à ton garçon, mais pas de dire que je suis le père. On m'a menti assez longtemps comme ça dans toute ma vie, je ne serais pas capable de faire vivre ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça te va ?

-Désolée de ça… tu sais, les mensonges.

-C'est mon tour de dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Je vis alors ses fossettes se creuser et cela eut le tour de m'amener dans le passé, à la première fois où j'avais rencontré Jasper. Nous étions si jeunes à cette époque, lui sortait à peine de l'école, prêt à conquérir le monde… Je me rappelai son sourire et ce qu'il m'avait alors dit, la première fois. J'eus un petit rire et en revenant à la réalité, je compris que je venais vraiment de rêver éveillée devant lui. Il me regardait, incompréhensif. J'avais envie de m'esclaffer avec lui, comme avant que tous les problèmes ne surviennent, mais nous étions différents maintenant. Il s'était volontairement coupé du reste du monde alors que je cherchais toute l'attention, faisant en sorte que mon nom soit partout, que chaque personne lisant un magazine sache qui je suis. J'y étais arrivée, mais à quel prix ? Je le contemplai longuement, cherchant à trouver ce qui avait changé, ce qui faisait que Jasper n'était plus la même personne…

« Nous avons changé, n'est-ce pas ? m'enquis-je d'un sourire mi-doux mi-amer. Je ne trouve pas ce qui est différent, j'ai beau cherché…

-J'ai raté et tu as réussi. Voilà ce qui est différent. Tu es adulée partout, les gens t'aiment, t'en redemandent. Moi, j'ai quitté le métier pour un sot amour et je n'ai pas eu de seconde chance. Je n'existe plus à leurs yeux, mes créations ne sont qu'un simple passé.

-Tu… tu sais qui je suis… ? »

Son rire m'atteignit à la tête comme l'aurait fait un délicieux champagne. Je le vis devenir cynique un peu, puis il se reprit, redevant simplement l'homme que j'avais toujours connu.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, répliqua Jasper en riant. Isabella Swan, grande écrivaine pour de prestigieux magazine de mode. Ton avis est l'un des plus important sur les _runway _et si tu décides de critiquer un mannequin, sa carrière a de très grandes chances de couler à pic d'ici un joli 3 mois. Oui, je sais qui tu es et j'ai longtemps craint ta critique.

-Mais si tu sais qui je suis, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Parce que j'ai foi que les gens ne sont pas tous opportunistes. Et toi, tu n'as pas cogné ici comme tous ces imbéciles de journalistes pour me demander les raisons de mon départ soudain. Durant deux ans, ça ne cessait jamais, ils venaient tous armés de leurs magnétophones et leurs lunettes Ray Ban. Puis, un jour, les visites se sont espacées jusqu'à plus une seule.

-Comme ça a dû être dur pour toi... murmurai-je en le contemplant de biais. Si tout s'était passé différemment, peut-être serions nous restés amis.  
-Je ne pense pas... La vie est bien faite. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. N'ayons pas de regrets Isabella, rien n'est entièrement de notre faute. »

J'asquieçai, décidant de pousser mon regard ailleurs pour ne pas donner l'impression que je le fixais. L'ambiance était glaciale, quelque chose n'était pas comme avant. J'eus l'impression que cet échange soudainement avait une importance, que je tenais là mon opportunité de pouvoir étudier entièrement sa vie. Je soupirai et c'est là que je vis par la fenêtre une crinière rousse dévalant la rue du quartier de Jasper. Un frisson de dégoût grimpa jusqu'à mon cou et je dus prendre ma tête entre mes deux mains pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Le jeune homme se retourna, cherchant la source de mon désarroi, je n'eus pas la force de lui pointer la silhouette mince qui marchait calmement. Je me sentais stupide de m'inquiéter pour un trait aussi commun chez un être, mais je ne pouvais décemment oublier ce que la femme de James m'avait fait endurer après sa mort. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait à présent... Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas plus renseigné que moi, mais je sentis le besoin de lui demander, de nous ramener dans le temps à cette époque où nous nous croyions invincibles.

« Une rouquine marchait dans la rue, ça m'a rappelé Victoria... Tu sais que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles d'elle ? Même Charlie n'est parvenu à la retrouver... Parfois, même si je suis bien plus forte qu'avant, je me surprends à trembler dans mon lit quand je repense à elle... Cette psycopathe a vraiment failli me tuer.  
-Tu sais, nous ne sommes jamais vraiment immunisés contre les cauchemars d'avant. »

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper violemment contre la porte. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus profondément dans le sofa. Qui pouvait bien venir ? Avais-je halluciné cette rouquine ? Peut-être la psycopathe allait revenir... Je me secouai un peu la tête, me foutant de ce que penserait Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas partir ainsi dans cette panique sourde, j'avais grandi, je n'avais plus pensé à cette folle avant aujourd'hui. Que m'arrivait-il ? Était-ce le simple contact avec les Cullen qui me ramenait ainsi dans un passé brutal et sombre ? Jacob ne serait pas fier de moi... À force de me convaincre que nous avions changé, cela m'avait fait croire que réellement, je n'étais plus la même, que la fille à Forks n'était qu'une faible trouillarde et que maintenant, je pouvais faire face à n'importe quoi. Un gros tas de foutaise, oui. J'essuyai quelques gouttes de sueur contre mon front alors que Jasper se levait, allant ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il vit l'intru, je vis son visage se décomposer et il jeta un regard nerveux vers moi, se tordant les mains. J'étais si absorbée à me calmer que je n'entendis aucune voix, prise dans une sorte de bulle supposé me faire sentir mieux. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une poigne glacée contre mon épaule que je me retournai. Mon visage eut alors la même expression que mon hôte. Je n'avais plus aucune émotion me trahissant, j'étais arrachée de mon âme, je ne vivais plus pour retomber soudainement dans mon enveloppe charnelle. J'eus envie de pleurer, de crier, de courir vers la sortie mais je ne pus bouger. Je le regardais, prise dans un tourment qui ne datait pas d'hier. Je l'avais effacé de ma mémoire, mais mon coeur lui n'oubliait pas. Edward. Je sentis mes doigts trembler contre la prise du sofa que j'avais attrapé inconsciemment. Il me souriait. On aurait dit qu'il avait tout oublié de notre dernière rencontre, de notre dernier au revoir. Soudain, ce fut la rage qui piétina le reste. Je commençai à me lever, prête à le frapper jusqu'au sang mais il me devança.

« Bella... Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Je figeai. Je ne savais même plus mon nom, l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout s'était évaporé.

« Je m'excuse infiniment pour ce que je t'ai fais, je me suis conduit comme le pire des cons... En tout cas, c'est une très agréable surprise que de trouver chez mon frère de coeur. J'espère que j'aurai l'honneur de te voir au souper ? J'ai fait le trajet d'Italie pour venir voir Jasper, je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici. C'est sensationnel, nous sommes tous réunis comme avant. »

Le trou de mémoire disparut comme il vint, et l'impétueuse envie de le frapper se fit sentir jusque dans le fond de mes entrailles. Je serrai le poing, les yeux vides tout de suite embrumés d'une colère noire. Ce ne fut que grâce à Jasper que je m'en sortis sans usage de violence. Il m'empoigna par l'épaule, plaçant sa main contre ma taille et me regardant d'une drôle de façon.

« Oui. ...Bella... est venue m'annoncer que je suis le père de son enfant. N'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard inquisiteur me retourna et je bredouillai, soudainement prise d'une nausée.

« C'est vrai... Il est le père de mon petit fils Lucas, 8 ans. Je venais lui annoncer. J'ai préféré vous le cacher car... bref, tu sais pourquoi. Je ne voulais plus de rapport avec votre famille, mais Lucas est malade et je veux que... Jasper... aille à son chevet. Son rêve est de le rencontrer.  
-Quelle jolie histoire, commenta Edward d'un ton las et ennuyé, puis soudain, ses prunnelles prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Mais... attends ! Il y a 8 ans tu sortais avec moi, pas avec lui ! Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu m'as trompé ?!  
-Je... Non... Je...  
-Bella, cela ne prend pas avec moi. As-tu couché avec ce traître oui ou non ?  
-Une seule fois ! criai-je, soudainement prise dans mes mensonges et prête à m'enfonçer d'avantage. Après l'incident avec James, après tout cela ! Il est venu me réconforter et comme une chose entraîne une autre... je n'ai pas décidé ! Alors arrêtez de me juger, je n'ai rien décidé... Si j'avais pu m'éviter cette histoire, je l'aurais fait ! »

Et je partis, allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain où je me mis à pleurer. J'eus soudainement conscience de toute la souffrance que j'avais enterré pitoyablement toutes ces années. Je conservais un ressentiment presque dangereux contre Edward, contre ses mensonges et son rejet. J'entendis une jointure cogner contre la porte mais je ne me résolus pas à ouvrir, restant dans mon coin, seule dans le noir. Il faisait si bon de s'aller ainsi aux émotions, de les laisser m'envahir jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Je perçus des craquements créés par les pas des deux hommes, des voix me venaient mais je ne tentai pas de les capter. Les cognements s'intensifièrent et je me décidai à aller ouvrir. Le visage sombre de Jasper m'accueillit. J'accourus vers ses bras, me nichant contre son torse comme je l'aurais fait avec une bouée. Nous étions presque deux inconnus et voilà déjà deux fois qu'il me serrait contre lui, me caressant les cheveux comme un père l'aurait fait avec son enfant. J'ouvris les yeux, passant ma tête par-dessus son épaule. Et c'est là que je le vis qui nous observait, je discernai de la rage et des regrets. Je ne compris pas, peut-être me faisais-je mon propre scénario. Lorsque je sentis la pesanteur de mon corps diminuer, je le repoussai, esquissant un maigre sourire à son encontre. Je repris ma place sur le sofa, tassée entre plusieurs coussins de couleur. Edward vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaise, une tasse de café froid et le journal de la veille dans chacune de ses mains. Je l'observai en silence, me fustigeant d'ainsi me faire souffrir. Je sentis la plaie s'ouvrir légèrement, comme l'aurait fait un couteau mal aiguisé. Je ressentis chaque blessure du passé m'envahir. Et soudain l'apocalypse débuta, le début de ma fin.

« À quoi il ressemble ? demanda faiblement le brun, feignant l'indifférence.  
-Qui ? m'enquis-je, sachant très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait.  
-Ton fils... cracha-t-il entre ses dents.  
-Mon fils...

Je sentis une sueur glacée couler le long de mes bras. Je n'avais pas prévu cela... Il me faudrait kidnapper un enfant et le soudoyer bientôt car j'avais le pressentiment que ça ne se terminerait pas là.

-Il est assez grand pour son âge. Il a les cheveux bruns comme moi, un peu bouclés, les yeux très dorés aussi...  
-Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas de moi ? ajouta Edward d'un ton acide. Cheveux bouclés, yeux dorés... C'est tout moi.  
-Aussi de moi, répliqua Jasper piqué au vif. »

Qu'avais-je fait ? Devrais-je vraiment me justifier sur un mensonge aussi stupide que celui-là ? À New-York la vérité était aussi rare qu'une fille dont le nez n'est pas refait, alors pourquoi devaient-ils tomber dans ce panneau ? J'eus un soupir et les regardai tour à tour, désespérée.

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes et de ce chapitre court et dont je ne suis pas très fière. Mon ordi a planté alors j'ai tenté de le ré-écrire, mais le logiciel ne corrige pas les fautes ni rien et je suis toute perdue. J'ai relu en espérant enlever toutes les erreurs, mais bon. Donnez-moi quand même votre avis même si je suis d'avis que c'est pas mon meilleur chapitre. :(**


	5. You treat me juste like another stranger

Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, la sensationnelle auteure. :D **

**Note de l'auteure: **Voilà, comme je n'habite plus chez mes parents pour l'année scolaire, je n'aurai l'ordinateur que la fin de semaine comme vous avez pu le constater et je ne posterai ainsi que des suites le samedi généralement, chaque semaine. Je suis désolée, ça me rend triste aussi, j'avais hâte d'écrire ! Bref, merci de continuer de me suivre, je suis très heureuse. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée !

&

La soirée fut des plus difficile. Jamais je n'aurais cru que de réunir notre ancien trio me ferait ramener les choses en perspective aussi vite. J'avais le cœur gros en me bordant et je n'eus qu'une envie: appeler Jacob et tout raconter, comprendre son point de vue, m'y accrocher, puis, lui demander un service qui me sortirait d'affaire. J'avais cru que le mensonge sur l'enfant serait blindé, que Jasper n'y verrait que du feu, mais maintenant que Edward avait fait cette apparition surprise, je devais redoubler d'efforts pour que le tout reste crédible. Tous deux me demandaient des détails sur son enfance, comment il avait eu une présence de père alors que le réel vivait si loin. Histoires fausses par-dessus mensonges éhontés, voilà ce que fut mon sort durant ces longues heures à manger le potage froid typique de la ville de Lunago. J'avais un mal de tête effroyable en ce moment et l'oreiller moelleux du lit de la chambre d'ami ne parvint pas à effacer cette douleur. Je les savais encore en bas, dans le salon brillamment décoré, à discuter de sujets diverses et de leurs vies respectives alors qu'ils avaient été séparés tout ce temps. L'envie d'utiliser le téléphone se fit encore plus oppressante et j'eus du mal à river mon regard ailleurs que sur le socle doré. Je passai des rideaux à la fenêtre donnant vue sur le jardin des voisins, tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Je sus de suite que ce devait être ce qui donnait un charme aussi enfantin à l'endroit et l'envie de dessiner quelques croquis de morceaux me prit, mais l'appel de la raison se fit plus fort. Sautant hors de mon lit, je courus vers l'appareil, composant de suite le numéro de Jacob. Je ne pensai même pas au décalage, sans doute était-il dans les environ de 4 heures du matin là-bas, qu'importe... On décrocha mais sans répondre. J'entendais la respiration de l'autre côté, puis un juron et la voix familière de mon ami d'enfance me rejoignit.

« Bella ?! J'ai vu l'indicateur international, que se passe-t-il, es-tu en danger ?! hurla le Quileute de l'autre bord du fil, la panique trouant son intonation grave. Dis-moi que tu vas bien, sinon je grimpe dans l'avion ! Dis quelque chose ! Bella !

-Calme-toi mon chéri. Jacob, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir venir en Suisse finalement, je suis désolée... fis-je sombrement en pensant à tout le trouble que cela ferait avec les deux hommes en bas.

-Bah, des vacances ne me feront pas de tort, mais... J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons, grommela-t-il soudainement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en parlerai d'ici là. N'oublie d'amener le petit fouineur, tu sais, le môme de 10 ans qui rôde toujours dans ton magasin. On aura besoin de lui.

-Bella, je ne veux pas te décevoir mais... Il a des parents et je ne peux pas le kidnapper.

-Offre leur de l'argent, invente une situation ou je ne sais quoi mais j'ai besoin d'un jeune enfant aux cheveux bouclés. Je te le rendrai 100 fois mon chou, allez, bonne nuit et je te rappelle. »

Je raccrochai aussitôt, sentant toute l'angoisse prise dans mon estomac se calmer. Le raz-de-marée de pensée négative qui m'avait pris se relâcha et je pus enfin respirer sans me sentir défaillir. Je n'avais aucun remord à manipuler mon meilleur ami ainsi, il tentait toujours de faire de même avec moi, mais quand comprendraient-ils tous que je ne faisais qu'à ma guise ? J'avais toujours vécu selon les désirs de mon cœur depuis mon arrivée à New-York, ma réussite dans le milieu n'avait été qu'un moyen de plus pour me griser dans une substance extérieure. Je me saoulais de relations malsaines, d'heures de travail trop grandes et d'alcool bien entendu. Combien de fois Jacob m'avait-il retrouvé ainsi assommée contre le sol, ne respirant presque plus, les restes de ma soirée se dessinant sur chacun des traits de mon visage. J'étais une loque humaine, une dépravée et depuis que j'avais mis les pieds en Suisse, je n'avais ni bu ni consommé quoi que ce soit. Mon corps réclamait de perdre la carte, de ne faire face qu'à cette fulgurante lumière blanche aveuglant tous sentiments, mais je devais être sage. Je décidai de fouiner un peu, profitant des éclats de leur voix en bas pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me glissai hors de la chambre, refermant la lourde porte de bois derrière moi. Le ton rauque d'Edward me parvint, il semblait retourné parce ce que Jasper lui disait. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus, mais la curiosité supplanta le reste. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre du blond et fut enchantée par la décoration richement disposée sur les murs. Un lustre au plafond illuminait la pièce en tout temps et grâce à ses rayons, je vis chaque détail escompté.

Mes mains feuilletaient déjà un journal posé sur la table de chevet. Je fis face à l'écriture fine de Jasper et je pris même le temps de lire ses mots, sentant mes lèvres trembler lorsque je vis la date du 19 octobre 2001. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux la page, n'osant complètement m'abandonner à sa version de l'histoire, mais il y avait cette autre part en moi qui cherchait à savoir, qui voulait comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé chez les Cullen au soir, après l'événement. Cette journée était le point culminant, le croisement entre mes deux vies, l'instant précis où tout se mobilisa pour changer du tout au tout. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'eux avaient vécu, sans doute ne se doutaient-ils pas de la douleur immense que Edward m'avait fait ressentir en ce jour. Des larmes brûlantes vinrent picorer la peau de mes joues et je dus inspirer avant de continuer. Et c'est là que je valsai, prise dans le torrent de ses mots, sa façon à lui de voir, d'imaginer. La journée du 19 octobre me revint comme un violent coup de fouet, j'eus du mal à rester debout.

_J'étais assis dans ma chambre quand Edward est revenu, les yeux blancs et vides. Il tremblait, ne pouvant regarder quiconque sans baisser la tête. Je lui sommai de s'asseoir à côté de moi dans mon lit... Il refusa d'abord et accepta ensuite, murmurant chacun de ses mots. C'est là que je vis le sang contre ses doigts, séché, formant des croutes entre ses jointures et la peau lisse de sa main. Il me dit qu'il avait voulu l'empêcher mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je ne sus de quoi il parlait, mais les violentes secousses le prenant me firent comprendre qu'il souffrait. Je le vis fixer la substance rougeâtre sur sa peau, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. J'eus soudainement peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire, mais Edward ne dit rien. Il continua de regarder le sang presque religieusement, je le vis le gratter et sangloter que ça ne partait pas, qu'il était taché, que c'était le sang de celle qu'il aimait. J'eus l'impression qu'il avait oublié ma présence... Perdu dans sa tête, mon frère de cœur semblait se remémorer l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer. _

Je pleurai sans me retenir, n'osant contenir ce déchirement intérieur qui me prenait. De nouveau la rage m'aveuglait, alors il n'avait rien dit ? Alors tous croyaient que j'étais partie qu'à cause du rejet d'Edward à mon égard ? Quel arrogant personnage narcissique cruel, j'aurais dû m'occuper de lui bien avant, l'anéantir, l'écraser entre mes doigts fins. Comment pouvait-il rendre visite à Jasper qu'il appelait 'frère de cœur' alors que durant 8 ans il avait gardé le secret sombre du 19 octobre sans le partager ? J'eus envie de hurler et c'est presque ce que je fis en descendant les marches pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Je dévalai les escaliers, serrant le poing à en faire blanchir mes jointures. Mes boucles brunes voltigeaient autour de mon fin visage, je tentai de contenir les émotions violentes qui me prenaient, arborant un visage neutre en arrivant au salon. Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un coup et je sentis fondre toute rancœur, un étrange sentiment de mystère planait autour d'eux. Je les regardai un à un, attendant qu'ils ouvrent la bouche.

« Isabella, qu'as-tu ? Tu ne parviens pas à dormir ? demanda Jasper d'un ton calme et posé.

-Non, j'ai senti le besoin de parler avec Edward, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? crachai-je d'un ton mordant que je ne parvins pas à freiner.

-Oui, c'est vrai, accorda l'intéressé d'un ton ennuyé. Que veux-tu me dire ? Avoueras-tu enfin que ton enfant est de moi ?

-Tu peux toujours rêvé, j'ai bel et bien dit qu'il était de Jasper, j'espère ne pas avoir à jamais revenir là-dessus. Alors, si tu veux bien, sortons sur le balcon.

-Prenez votre manteau, il fait froid, murmura le blond à voix basse. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'écoutâmes, nous dirigeant vers la porte moustiquaire blanche. Le brun m'ouvrit sans me regarder, semblant pris dans un souvenir limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Je pris place sur l'une des chaises placées proche du lierre grimpant, une lampe d'extérieure éclaira mes pas, me permettant de ne pas m'accrocher sur quoi que ce soit. Je sentis l'air frais m'envelopper mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait à l'instant. Je me surpris à contempler les traits torturés d'Edward, renouant avec son visage que j'avais tant admiré dans mon adolescence. Sa voix coupa court à mes pensées. Je tremblai légèrement, tout mon être criait, hurlait, car rien ni personne n'avait été plus dangereux que cet être. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens, je m'y noyai, me sentant suffoquer à travers la noirceur de sa prunelle.

« Alors, Isabella, que me veux-tu après tout ce temps ? Savais-tu que je serais ici ?

-Aucunement et si j'avais pu m'éviter la souffrance de te revoir, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait.

-Tu ne vas pas revenir encore sur ça... N'as-tu pas fait une croix là-dessus après tout ce temps ? Non de Dieu, tu es renommée internationalement, ce n'est pas une bête histoire à Forks qui va te troubler, je te croyais plus forte que ça.

-Grâce à _Jacob_, je m'en suis sortis, lui lançai-je pleine de mépris. »

Le nom du Quileute assombrit son visage, je fus fière de le retourner un peu, lui le vaillant coeur de pierre. Je le vis retourner sur ses pas pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Les quelques minutes le séparant de moi me furent douloureuses, je n'avais pas fini de le faire souffrir. Je tenais à passer le fer dans la plaie, de tenter du moins, de lui donner un minimum de ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir tout ce temps. Il revint avec deux verres en main et il me tendit l'un d'eux. Je vis le liquide rougeâtre qui brillait sous les intenses rayons de la lune, je ne pus couper les pulsions que mon corps refoulait. J'acceptai en grommelant, avalant d'un trait l'alcool que m'avait amené Edward. Je vis un sourire naître au coin de sa lèvre, je ne compris pas. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir un peu plus loin, en face de moi. Le combat commençait vraiment.

« Je t'en veux d'avoir renié notre histoire, d'avoir fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé le lendemain... Je n'ai pas entendu ta voix depuis 8 années, tu comprends tout le mal que tu m'as fait ?! Je te déteste, plus que James, ce qui est assez dur à battre. »

Il tressaillit et j'en fus heureuse. Je n'attendais que cet instant, le moment où il craquerait.

« Nous sommes trois à savoir toute l'histoire, trois maigres personnes. As-tu seulement idée ? Je pourrais te dénoncer. Tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. Je...

-Tu es encore avec ce salaud ?

-Mis à part toi, je ne connais pas beaucoup de salauds mon ami.

-Je parle de... Jacob, fit-il d'une mimique écœurée.

-Oui, il m'arrive de coucher avec lui, de lui parler et de vivre une vie _normale_. Ce qui ne risque pas de t'arriver avant bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas sale... sale... »

Ma tête tournait, j'eus l'impression de valser alors que mes deux pieds étaient bien ancrés au sol. J'eus un mal de coeur violent alors que je n'avais bu qu'un verre... Le doute infiltra mon esprit et c'est d'un regard vitreux que je contemplai Edward. Il était fier, heureux. Mon bras eut une tentative de se lever, pour balancer le premier objet venu sur lui, mais rien. Il ne bougea pas. J'étais telle une prisonnière de mon enveloppe charnelle, comprimée et incapable du moindre raisonnement logique. Il se leva, s'imposant de toute sa hauteur à moi et vint à pas lents en ma direction. Je ne sentis pas ses doigts caresser mon épaule mais je le vis, usant de mes dernières forces pour le regarder esquisser ce geste. Mes paupières tombèrent, mon souffle de même. Je n'étais plus rien. J'avais été droguée. Aucune sensation ne me venait, je ne faisais face qu'à un noir constant et terrifiant qui enveloppait mon esprit. Soudain, une seule douleur. Quelque chose perçait ma peau dans le bas du bras gauche, une violente aiguille atteignait mon être d'un coup, laissant couler un nectar que je ne distinguai pas. J'étais comme morte, un cadavre mi-vivant mi-assommé. Je n'avais ressenti que ce tranchage dans mon tissus cutané. Ma tête tomba et ma conscience de même. Je ne vivais plus, j'étais entre deux mondes, trois regards, deux vies, plusieurs souvenirs. Tous ces chiffres m'épuisaient. Je cessai de combattre, me laissant emporter par le flot, espérant remonter au plus vite. Réintégrer la vie serait sans doute plus gratifiant que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.


	6. We could use each other a little

Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer sauf l'histoire que j'écris. Vous avez compris je crois. (:**

**Note de l'auteure: **Me revoici, me revoilà. Je sais, vous me détestez parce que Edward est un monstre dans cette histoire. Mais vous n'avez rien vu encore =D. J'utilise vraiment le plus creux de mon imagination dans cette fiction. J'ai décidé d'enlever toute barrière et de faire ce que je veux. Je n'écrirai pas le genre d'histoire à recette que les gens aiment tous et qui est d'un quétaine très peu assumé. Je veux essayer de me démarquer, vous me direz si c'est le cas ou pas, haha. Merci encore, je vous adore. Votre avis est important. (:

-

Lorsque je refis surface, les couleurs me semblèrent si nettes que j'en fus retournée. L'univers autour de moi m'était étranger à l'instant, inconnu et troublant. Je tâtonnai, cherchant un indice de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je perçus une surface lisse, un bureau, puis des papiers et enfin de la peau se retrouva sous mes doigts, tiède, trop familière. Un frisson de dégoût s'immisça en moi, de mes oreilles au plus petit des orteil. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, pas faire face à cette réalité bien trop horrible à mes yeux. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un retour aussi brutal à la réalité ? J'inspirai, essayant de ne penser à rien, mais c'était bien trop difficile et je me sentais si faible. Je sentis son souffle contre ma nuque, puis l'air chaud se déplaça vers l'épaule où des lèvres baisèrent l'os du bras. J'avais mal, j'étais impuissante. Je n'avais plus la volonté de me battre, j'avais laissé ce geyser de sentiments revenir en moi, c'était le seul point de non-retour que je m'étais jurée de ne pas emprunter, et je le faisais maintenant. Un dernier élan de courage me prit et je me levai, laissant ainsi tomber la couverture qui cachait mon corps. Je lui faisais face, tremblante, brûlante, incapable de discerner mon jugement de celui de la Bella adolescente qui l'avait aimé. Edward était là, nu comme un ver, les lèvres en sang pour une raison qui m'échappait. Cet éternel sourire était esquissé contre sa bouche, il était aussi confiant qu'avant, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper. Je brandis le poing et il se mit à rire. En moi, un besoin insatiable commençait à croître, mes veines réclamaient un liquide, une sensation. J'eus envie de pleurer.

« Où sommes-nous ? crachai-je, en furie. Tu ne me garderas pas ainsi longtemps, ça tu peux en être assuré !

-À l'hôtel. Jasper croit que nous avons renoué, il m'a vu partir avec toi dans la nuit. »

Je sentis l'acide de mon estomac remonter jusqu'au creux de ma gorge. Ainsi, il l'avait fait. Me droguer n'était qu'une façon de plus de prendre le contrôle sur quelqu'un. J'avais toujours su qu'il était fêlé. Peu importe sa beauté, son bon parler ou la galanterie qu'il eut à mon égard au début de notre relation, aujourd'hui il n'était qu'un malade de plus, une copie de James à l'état brut. Les pleurs cognaient contre mes tempes, je tentai de les refouler du mieux que je le pus, je ne pouvais démontrer ma faiblesse. Il approcha, cette même lueur prédatrice dans le regard. Je reculai, sentant le mur m'attraper violemment. J'étais sa proie, celle qu'il avait toujours attendu sans doute.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Que m'as-tu injecté ?

-Une simple dose de drogue dans ton verre, pour que tu ne pense plus à rien. Pour que tu te laisse aller à moi comme tu en as toujours eu envie, murmura-t-il d'un ton velouté et hypocrite.

-Je ne serai jamais à toi, _jamais_, tu m'as laissé tomber comme si je n'étais rien et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu tiens à moi ? J'aurais dû laisser James te tuer, comme il avait toujours eu dans l'idée ! hurlai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu as toujours été mon obsession…

-Ce sont ses mots… Les siens, pas les tiens. »

Ma cage thoracique me brûlait, les sanglots tambourinaient en moi, me faisant cambrer le dos. Une larme roula sur ma joue, qu'il remarqua alors. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de mon corps, due à ce manque en moi que je ne sus identifier. Je ressentais cet appel, cette envie. Je ne parvenais à bien contrôler mes pensées tant ce désir était omniprésent dans mon esprit. Je me mis à trembler, cherchant la cause de ce trouble mais il m'était impossible de le comprendre. Je tendis le bras et une douleur fulgurante me prit. Mon regard se riva automatiquement vers mes veines où je vis un point rouge, minuscule, dans le bas, vers le poignet gauche. Tout fut clair et la sensation qu'avait eu l'aiguille dans ma peau me revint comme un boomerang. Mes genoux lâchèrent, je tombai mains contre le sol, perdant l'équilibre et sombrant dans ce besoin désespéré de m'alimenter. Pas de nourriture, mais de ce liquide qu'il avait injecté dans mon sang hier au soir. Je sentis la tiédeur de son être se lover contre moi, ses doigts longs et fins soulever ma tête. Cet appel avait confiance en lui, cet enfer maintenant implanté en moi attendait la friandise. Ses lèvres quêtèrent les miennes brusquement, elles étaient enduites d'un liquide dont la saveur explosa dans le fond de ma gorge. Il poursuivit ce qu'il voulait, glissant sa langue et la faisant tournoyer dans ma bouche. Inconsciemment, mon corps répondit. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin de lui, de ce qu'il avait introduit en moi. Edward me repoussa ensuite, amusé et fier, surtout, de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Je le vis se retirer vers une tablette où il fouilla dans un sac, plusieurs objets métalliques y brillaient sous la lampe encrassée de poussière de la chambre. Il s'affaira et je perçus un bouillonnement plus loin, puis, le liquide qu'il évida dans ce que je devinai être une seringue.

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Bella. »

De nouveau sa silhouette approcha et je vis le sujet de mes désirs. Je tendis machinalement le bras, sans réfléchir, attendant la suite. Mon état conscient refusait de se laisser faire, mais l'appel de la drogue se fit trop violent.

« Dis-moi juste ce que c'est… sanglotai-je idiotement.

-L'héroïne est ta nouvelle amie. »

-

La journée était bien avancée quand Edward décida qu'il était temps de retourner chez Jasper. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui de toute la journée, comment aurais-je pu ? Mes yeux étaient bouffis, mon corps déjà aigri et empli d'une horreur éperdue de moi-même. J'étais une loque, comme j'aimais bien répéter. J'avais maintenant besoin de cet homme pour vivre, car sans lui, mon sang réclamerait encore et toujours cette sensation, jusqu'à ma mort. J'avais essayé d'être plus forte que lui, refusant qu'il me touche. Il n'avait qu'acquiescé, s'assoyant et attendant que je me torde au sol, le corps enduit de sueur, à presque haleter, puis, il avançait, posant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Et là, le désir violent anesthésiait mon esprit et je me donnais à lui, pour avoir cette dose à présent nécessaire à mon bien. Il utilisait mon corps, le parcourait alors que mon esprit était embrumé et je ne pouvais dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais à lui. Ce fut ces pensées qui tournoyèrent dans ma tête le long du trajet, alors que nous traversions les rues très coquettes de Lunago. Je n'avais pas la force de m'éblouir de leur beauté, je me sentais faible et inutile. À quoi servait de conserver ce plan, Edward pourrait très bien me forcer à lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, j'étais étonnée qu'il n'ait pas fait usage de son pouvoir pour me soutirer quoi que ce soit. Le gravier crissa lorsqu'il stationna la voiture et c'est un Jasper, mi-inquiet mi-déçu, qui nous attendait sur son terrain, allongé dans un hamac et lisant une traduction d'un livre d'Albert Camus. Il leva la tête, fit semblant de ne pas nous voir. Je ressentis une pointe de honte, qui fut anéantie et écrasée par l'autre plus forte d'aller me cacher, de me retirer et de ne plus jamais les revoir. J'avais oublié mon travail, mes responsabilités, j'étais prise dans un nouvel enfer. Ce qui suivit, par-contre, j'aurais dû m'y attendre…

« Jacob a téléphoné, il dit être arrivé, marmonna le blond d'un ton froid.

-Jacob ?! s'emporta le brun, visiblement outragé. Que fait ce salaud ici ?

-Il n'a rien dit, juste qu'il voulait parler à Bella. »

Jasper semblait fier du résultat. En voulait-il à mon bourreau ? Pour quelle raison ? Je baissai la tête, avançant sans regarder autour de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, revoir mon ami et m'enfuir. C'était la seule solution envisageable, les autres ne feraient que me tuer à petit feu. Renouer avec les Cullen était la pire erreur que j'ais fait. Maintenant, je devrais réellement les effacer de ma vie, anéantir chaque souvenir d'eux, changer de nom et vivre ailleurs. Presque heureuse d'avoir trouvé un plan, je sentis un poids s'enlever de mes épaules et c'est d'une démarche un peu plus gaie que je me rendis aux escaliers de pierre. Seulement, rien n'était fait encore et cet être me torturant ne me laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Je sentais ses yeux me vriller, ils me perçaient de leur rage. J'entrai dans la maisonnette rapidement, prit mon sac à main de cuir prune et pensai un peu à comment je ferais. Il me fallait me rendre un peu plus loin, téléphoner à Jacob pour qu'il vienne me chercher… Edward voudrait-il me suivre par mesure de sécurité abusive ? Je n'eus pas de mal à y croire. Alors comment pourrais-je parler à mon meilleure ami, à coup sûr il le reconnaîtrait… Je devrais le semer, courir le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettraient, serais-je seulement capable d'y arriver ? Je serrai le poing et sortit, les rejoignant à pas lents. Les deux parlaient ensemble et je perçus la colère dans la voix de Jasper. Quel mensonge éhonté avait dit mon bourreau ? Mieux valait ne pas le savoir. Ils se retournèrent à mon arrivée, je n'en fus que plus gênée.

« Je pars à la pharmacie, je reviendrai sous peu, dis-je d'une façon calme.

-Je t'accompagne, fit Edward comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident.

-Je ne crois pas qu'acheter des serviettes sanitaires t'intéresse.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, je viens avec toi. »

Il força son bras contre le mien et j'eus du mal à ne pas trembler. Il me faudrait trouver autre chose, s'il me gardait ainsi emprisonnée, je ne pourrais jamais décemment forcer la barrière qu'était son corps. Nous marchâmes ainsi le long de la rue, croisant les voisins hauts en couleur de mon hôte. Ils nous saluèrent tous et je dus forcer mon sourire, qui paraissait pourtant bien faux à leurs yeux. Le ciel était aussi bleu que la glace en hiver, d'une beauté splendide qui contrastait pourtant avec la noirceur de ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais jamais cru sombrer aussi vite, j'étais de nouveau à la case départ, comme lors de mon départ à Forks. J'étais la même fille, seulement vieillie de 8 années rose bonbon, une illusion que je m'étais bornée à croire. J'avais les yeux vides, le teint blanc virant sur le verdâtre. N'importe qui m'aurait imaginé simplement malade, mais c'était mal me connaître que de croire en de telles simplicités. En approchant de la pharmacie, je sentis une angoisse sourde grimper et je fus rapidement de nouveau à la recherche d'un moyen de m'échapper. C'est là que je vis un restaurant et qu'une idée me vint. J'arrêtai brusquement, surprenant Edward qui se retourna pour me dévisager.

« Je dois aller à la toilette, ça vient de me prendre. Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

-J'attendrai dans le restaurant, dépêche-toi, grommela-t-il, mécontent. »

D'un pas rapide, je me rendis vers la salle de bain. J'espérai fortement qu'une fenêtre serait découpée à même le mur, c'était ma dernière chance. Quand j'entrai, une euphorie extrême me prit. N'osant même pas réfléchir, je grimpai sur la surface entourant le lavabo et me hissai vers le carré moustiquaire. J'arrachai la protection métallique et passai ma tête dans le vide, renouant avec le bonheur de sentir les rayons du soleil contre ma peau. L'espace n'était pas si grand et normalement j'aurais passé juste, mais n'ayant rien mangé depuis hier, la maigreur de mon corps me permit de traverser facilement. La douleur que j'eus aux genoux en atterrissant ne rivalisait aucunement avec le sentiment net d'être libre. Je me mis à courir dès que je fus debout, allant dans le sens opposé à lequel se trouvait Edward. Le vent emmêlait mes cheveux, mon sang hurlait qu'il voulait encore de l'héroïne, mais je ne pouvais me laisser emporter par ce désir bestial. Je refusai toute écoute de mon corps et je poursuivis ma route, n'arrêtant que lorsque mon souffle se fit trop rapide pour que je puisse respirer. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait cherché dans la bonne direction, s'il serait ici dans deux minutes, alors je décidai que me cacher serait ma seule chance de réussir. Parcourrant les quelques mètres me séparant d'une ruelle, je pus aisément prendre l'espace derrière un conteneur à déchet et je m'y adossai. Ma respiration se mêlait bien avec le bruit des voitures, personne ne saurait me trouver en un tel endroit. Comble de chance, je vis même un téléphone public au fond de la rue. J'eus même la force d'endurer les bestioles grouillant autour de moi, araignées, fourmis et vers de terre cohabitaient dans cette boue collée sous le conteneur de métal. Je ne sus si ce fut une trentaine de minute ou des heures que je passai, là, à trembler et attendre, mais le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Ce fut mon signal et je me levai, n'époussetant même pas mes vêtements. Je marchai à pas rapides vers le téléphone, je croisai les doigts que Jacob réponde. Une tonalité me parvint puis le souffle rauque de mon ami.

« Oui ?

-Jacob… c'est moi… chuchotai-je. Je me suis enfuie, je t'expliquerai… Viens me chercher. Je suis cachée dans la ruelle croisant la rue principale et qui fait face à… la station d'essence. Je t'attends… fais vite… »

-

Nous avions changé d'hôtel par mesure de précaution, mon ami nous avait aussi enregistré sous le nom de Monsieur et Madame Wayne, pour que Edward ne puisse jamais faire le lien entre cette fiction et nous. Je me trouvais dans la chambre et Jacob était sorti, partant chercher un _drug dealer _qui pourrait lui vendre de cette drogue impitoyable ayant prit l'assaut de mes veines. Si au départ il s'était offusqué, avait crié et hurlé en promettant à tous les dieux de tuer un jour ce connard, j'avais su lui expliquer et il s'était détendu. Mon ami m'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras, longtemps, comme pour effacer la marque de la peau qu'avait eu ce traître sur moi. Je me sentais vide, seule et la seule idée de devoir affronter mon destin une fois de plus m'effrayait au plus haut point. Soudain, je repensai à mon travail. Il me fallait appeler mes supérieurs, m'expliquer et démissionner, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Morte de peur, je composai le numéro et attendit, me mordant la lèvre. On répondit presque aussitôt, c'était la même réceptionniste que la dernière fois.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Ici Bella Swan, je voudrais parler…

-Oui, je vous transfère. »

Un instant plus tard, on décrocha. J'avais la main tremblante et le combiné manqua de se glisser hors de ma prise.

« Bella, quel bonheur de vous entendre.

-Je couperai vite aux chaleureux bonjour. Je suis ici pour vous expliquer la raison qui m'empêche de continuer ce travail…

-Non, _vous_ aller m'écouter. Je ne veux rien entendre. Que vous couchiez avec lui ou qu'il ait tué votre chien, je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux cet article sans quoi je ne prendrai même pas la peine de décrire ce qui vous arrivera à votre retour à New-York. J'ai des connexions dans les milieux les plus diverses, les chasseur de prime en font partie. Vous m'avez compris ?

-Oui, c'est clair.

-Bien, et que je ne vous vois pas revenir sans cet article. Vous savez ce qui arrivera dans ce cas-ci. »

Elle raccrocha, me ramenant dans cet obscure enfer. Comment m'en sortir ? Ou plutôt, comment m'en sortir vivante ?


	7. Undisclosed desire

Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je crois que vous avez compris. :)**

**Note de l'auteure: **Je commence par m'excuser. Des mois se sont écoulés entre mon dernier chapitre et celui-ci... Je suis infiniment désolée par la tournure des événements, mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une si lourde charge de travail cette année. Cela n'est probablement pas une excuse, j'aurais pu trouver du temps mais j'étais débordée. Comme j'ai une semaine de vacances en ce moment, j'en profite pour écrire. Espérons que vous saurez apprécier malgré tout. Merci pour vos commentaires.

&

Un néon crépitait au-dessus de ma tête, tout juste vis-à-vis le lobe de mon oreille droite. J'étais suspendue à ce bruit, cherchant la source réelle de mon malheur. Était-ce ma solitude en moment de détresse ou le manque qui me grugeait tout ce qui me restait d'énergie ? Je voulais Jacob collé à moi, niché près de mon cœur, là, maintenant. Mais il n'était pas revenu, sans doute toujours en quête de me trouver l'héroïne si cruellement absente. Peut-être la langue avidement collée contre la nuque d'une autre femme bien proportionnée, cela dit. Mon meilleur ami avait le don d'oublier ses priorités dès qu'un ensemble de courbes parfaites se pointait devant son champ de vision. J'avais pourtant confiance en lui, bien plus qu'en n'importe quel autre être ayant jamais fait partie de ma vie. C'est un mensonge. J'avais autrefois donné mon âme en entier à un homme qui l'avait piétiné mais surtout renié. Cet homme qui aujourd'hui faisait preuve de la plus grande traitrise pour venir à bout de moi. Je sautai en-bas du lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour placer de nouveau mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'en étant belle, j'effaçais au moins un peu de la douleur qui me hantait. Être belle réglait toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? Face à mon miroir, je vis une vision d'horreur. Des cernes béantes m'avalaient le visage. On aurait dit un zombie. J'appliquais un peu de crème quand on frappa à la porte.

J'allai ouvrir, une appréhension terrible me secouant en entier. J'avais si hâte de ravoir mon meilleur ami pour moi. Où était-il donc passé, bon sens ? Je fis tourner le loquet puis la poignée. Mon cœur manqua un battement, mon cerveau se figea pour ne plus transmettre aucune information. Je voulus reculer mais je butai contre le pied de lit.

« Tu m'as manqué, Princesse. »

Edward. Tour mon corps en entier se glaça. J'étais en danger, prête à me laisser mourir. Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ?

« Va... va-t-en ! Je... je ne veux pas te voir !

-Tu as des arguments si convaincants... Je crois que je vais sortir immédiatement et refermer la porte derrière moi. »

En disant ces mots, il approcha, me prenant par la taille et enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Je renaissais et je mourais. Pourquoi mon foutu cœur devait-il encore battre pour lui alors que je le détestais si profondément ? Sa main redécouvrait ce qu'elle avait laissé 8 ans plus tôt. Le fait que je sois consciente rendait le tout tellement plus terrifiant. Je me mis à sangloter mais il ne sembla rien voir, toujours intensément préoccupé par ses gestes. Sans doute sachant qu'il ne me reverrait plus jamais. À moins qu'il ne me tue après ? Étais-je si proche de ma délivrance ? J'inspirai longuement, les yeux fermés et tentant de calmer l'agonie qui me tétanisait. Je ne pouvais bouger le moindre membre. Edward me fit glisser le long des couvertures de satin, prêt à entamer ma chair. Il voulait ce qu'on lui avait arraché, me désirait entière et non sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque. Sa victoire serait suffisante pour le combler. J'étais enfin un adversaire de taille contre lui, mais je ne parvenais pas à effectuer le moindre geste. Pas une pensée cohérente ne me traversait l'esprit. Je sentis sa bouche le long de ma clavicule, puis proche de mes seins. Il s'éternisait, ne semblant pas prendre conscience du temps qui filait. Vite. Ses bras me serrèrent trop fort, il était d'une violence effrayante. Je voulus hurler mais ses lèvres quêtaient déjà les miennes. Je ne répondis pas. J'attendais la fin, le retour à la réalité. Le temps fut suspendu un instant., puis un craquement de jointure déchira le silence. Du sang le long d'une main brune, un corps volant dans les airs pour se fracasser contre le mur.

J'avalai enfin de l'air, prenant le temps de respirer. J'observai la scène, sur le choc. Mon estomac se retourna. J'eus envie de mourir à la vue du visage défiguré d'Edward. Son nez était cassé, une mer rouge dégoulinait le long de ses traits blancs comme mort. Jacob était sur lui, le cognant sans fin. Les os de sa main semblaient fêlés, si je me fiais au nombre de déchirements que j'entendis. L'adrénaline s'injecta dans mes veines. Je me retrouvai debout, à leurs côtés, hurlant à en perdre la voix. Je pris mon meilleur ami dans mes bras, lui criant de s'enfuir, qu'on se reverrait mais qu'il fallait quitter l'hôtel avant d'être remarqués.

« Bella... J'ai l'héroïne... Je ne peux pas te laisser là. Ils vont t'attraper...

-Je m'en fous. Jake, pour notre survie, va-t-en. »

Avec empressement, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Une dose massive de bonheur s'immisça en moi, comme chaque fois qu'il m'offrait une tendresse aussi spontanée. J'attrapai son chandail, le retenant pour profiter de sa chaleur un instant. J'étais glacée, comme morte de l'intérieur.

« Je... je t'aime Bella. Pas comme quand j'étais adolescent. C'est différent... On a changé. Mais tu me rends heureux. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours à mes côtés et en sécurité... »

Je ne pus dire un mot. Je le contemplai longuement, le cœur prêt à se décrocher. J'avais été naïve de le croire immunisé à moi, de l'avoir cru seulement intéressé par mon corps. Ma main glissa hors de la sienne alors qu'il sortait, cherchant à entendre des mots que je ne saurais jamais lui dire. Mon regard pointait vers le plancher. Je venais de refroidir, de regagner cette état de morte déambulant et vivant seulement grâce à des poumons performants. Je ne méritais pas d'exister, c'est bien simple. Un râle s'échappait de la bouche d'Edward. Il était si mutilé que j'eus presque pitié de lui. Mais sa douleur n'égalait en rien celle que j'avais ressenti par sa faute, il y a déjà 8 ans. J'approchai de son corps. Il était glacial, comme avant. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se débattre un organe servant à aimer.

« Tu es si vide. Tu es sans doute comme moi, mort depuis des années. Mort depuis cette journée. Tu as perdu la capacité de t'attendrir, de comprendre les autres. Tu as tout perdu en voyant des atrocités qui ne se disent pas, mais tu ne les a pas vécu. Tu étais spectateur, très loin d'être acteur dans cet épisode. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon héros, cela m'aurait donné des raisons de rester à Forks. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu méritais de finalement te faire casser la gueule. Que Jake soit le responsable n'est qu'une coïncidence, car un jour ou l'autre tu aurais payé pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je suis heureuse de ce qui arrive mais partagée entre l'envie de te retrouver, toi, l'être que j'aimais ou d'en finir avec ta pitoyable vie. Te tuer t'épargnerait des souffrances inutiles et surtout humaines. Mais... je n'ai cessé d'avoir envie de toi. Envie de te découvrir. »

Ma bouche décora sa joue d'un baiser, rapide et innocent, mais j'en fus toute retournée. Je me relevai, contemplant son corps mal disposé contre le mur. Le réveil serait brutal, la douleur insupportable. Pourtant, je savais qu'il me retrouverait, que cela serait son bonheur de me torturer inconsciemment jusqu'à que je flanche.

-

Il dormait à poings fermés contre l'oreiller, un léger ronflement faisant secouer son dos. Mon bras me faisait encore mal. J'observai un petit instant le nouveau point rouge le décorant et me sentis d'autant plus pitoyable. Je me dégageai de son emprise pour attraper le téléphone. Jacob s'était rendu à l'hôpital puis m'avait appelé d'un restaurant pittoresque quand tout fut réglé. Voir sa main décorée d'un bandage me rappela les événements tout frais en ma mémoire et j'eus du mal à contenir mes pleurs. Nous mangeâmes comme des porcs, jusqu'à ne rien laisser dans l'assiette. Nous terminâmes la soirée dans un bar annexe, buvant jusqu'à oublier nos noms et à flirter de façon indécente devant tous ces inconnus. Plusieurs demoiselles tentèrent d'attraper le regard de mon meilleur ami mais finirent toutes par être renvoyées, encore plus seules qu'à leur arrivée. Jacob n'avait d'yeux que pour moi à cet instant précis. Il m'offrait toute sa compassion, tout son amour mal géré et incompris. J'acceptai le tout sans avouer la moindre de mes pensée. Je profitais et j'aimais cela. C'était suffisant pour lui et pour moi. Nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel le plus proche et j'offris à mon ami une tendresse maladroite, pourtant provenue du plus creux de mon être. Nous étions si saouls que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne remarquâmes que nos deux cellulaires avaient sonné durant nos ébats. C'est en me réveillant que je pris conscience de ces appels. Jasper. La main tremblante, je composai son numéro. Je lui avais menti tout le long de ma visite chez lui et je ne pouvais croire qu'il n'avait rien deviné. La sonnerie était entamée et c'est une voix enrouée qui me répondit.

« Bonjour ?

-Jasper... C'est Bella. »

Un grognement puis de petites respirations rapides me parvinrent.

« On doit parler, c'est important. Rejoins-moi au restaurant La Belle Calèche.

-Mmph, c'est quoi ce nom ?

-On n'a pas vraiment le temps de rire, tu sais. Dans 20 minutes je serai là. »

Je m'habillai en vitesse, n'ayant aucune foutue idée de où le rejoindre. Ce nom ne me disait absolument rien. J'ouvris les rideaux, cherchant à m'orienter dans cette ville dont je ne savais pas grand chose. C'est à cet instant précis que je sus que Jasper était un génie. La Belle Calèche était en face, à moins de 500 mètres de mon hôtel, et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est que l'endroit semblait si coquet... Edward ne viendrait jamais chercher ici, pensant sans doute que je préfèrerais les lieux miteux pour mieux me cacher. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'enfilai un veston noir, une robe d'un rose fuchsia et des talons hauts cloutés. J'avais si confiance en mon attrait, cela frôlait presque l'arrogance.

En refermant la porte derrière moi, je sentis un poids me quitter. Jacob ne saurait rien de cette rencontre et c'était pour le mieux. Je n'aurais qu'à revenir puis prétexter une rage de magasinage, il me croirait, nous nous embrasserions et ce serait parfait. Je lui avais promis que mon travail était terminé en Suisse, que j'avais démissionné. Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, en fait. J'avais _essayé_de démissionner, sans succès. Mes pensées se tournèrent tout de suite vers ce que je dirais à Jasper, s'il me fallait lui dire la vérité ou démystifier un peu mes nombreux mensonges... J'y pensais encore quand j'arrivai au restaurant. Un serveur me contemplait, visiblement intéressé par la vue qu'il avait. Un petit clin d'œil me parvint et j'y répondis d'un sourire. Flirter était réconfortant, presque bénéfique. Je demandai une table pour deux au nom de Jasper Cullen. Tout de suite, son visage s'éclaira tel un lampion dans les jardins anglais.

« Mr Cullen est un ange. Il m'a aidé à passer les auditions pour la comédie musicale Annie. J'ai même eu le rôle grâce à ses bons conseils ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant vers moi, pour poursuivre d'un ton plus bas. Il est aussi un très bon parti. Tenez-vous le pour dit. »

Un malaise intense s'immisça en moi. Je n'osais voir Jasper comme un homme célibataire, encore moins accessible. Toute ma vie je l'avais cru homosexuel, la notion contraire m'était encore toute nouvelle. Je pris place à une table près d'un hublot d'où je pouvais observer une jolie plate-bande de fleurs blanches. Le serveur m'offrit une consommation gratuite que j'acceptai d'un large sourire. Un Bloody Mary, rien de mieux pour me réveiller. C'est en le sirotant que j'attendis l'arrivée de Jasper. 15 minutes plus tard, toujours rien. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Il était là, habillé très simplement de blanc et de noir. Il attrapa ma main qu'il serra très fort, avant de la lâcher pour s'asseoir. Je le vis saluer le serveur avec aisance pour ensuite ramener son regard vers moi, ce qui eut le don d'assombrir ses traits. J'eus peur. Je marchais sur une corde raide, ne sachant pas trop la réaction qu'il m'offrirait.

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-t-il d'une joie que je ne croyais pas sincère.

-Pas la peine de m'épargner.

-C'est encore nouveau ta présence dans ma vie... Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je... je suis désolé de tout ce qui arrive. »

Sa tête prit appui entre la paume de ses deux mains jointes. Je posai mes doigts contre son épaule, cherchant à le réconforter mais d'une méthode bien trop maladroite.

« C'est de ma faute Jasper... Tu n'aurais jamais dû être impliqué. Je m'en veux tellement. »

Il dégagea ses mains pour croiser mon regard. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes.

« Nous t'avons fait souffrir il y a 8 ans et Edward recommence, encore une fois... Je me sens coupable, atrocement même. Je veux te protéger, au moins compenser pour tout le mal que nous avons laissé en toi. J'ai une Villa dans les bois, près de l'Allemagne. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, avec Jacob si tu veux. Tu y serais en sûreté, Edward ne connaît pas cet endroit. »

Le timbre de sa voix était tremblotant, presque éteint.

« Je te laisse y penser, fit-il dans un murmure.

-J'accepte. Je n'ai même pas à y réfléchir une seconde. Tu sembles sincère et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela... De la compassion pour quelqu'un qui veut m'aider. »


	8. Kill your prayers for love and peace

Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous une propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Note de l'auteure: **J'essaierai de poster plus souvent à l'avenir car je sais comme c'est ennuyant de suivre une fiction et de se retrouver face à un mur quand l'auteur cesse d'écrire... Je veux donc finir celle-ci et je reprendrai « Mariage Traître » par la même occasion. D'ici peu, je devrais avoir repris un bon rythme d'écriture. Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!

&

La voiture roulait au même rythme lent depuis une trentaine de minutes. J'avais la main coincée dans celle de Jacob mais mon regard pointait ailleurs. Je me sentais vivifiée par la présence infinie des arbres autour de nous. La dernière forêt que j'aie vu de près, c'était Forks. La dernière fois que je m'étais laissée envelopper par les arômes épicées des sapins, c'était à Forks. Renouer avec ces sensations délicieuses me revigorait. C'était comme revenir en arrière, revivre de nouveau notre jeunesse mais dans un environnement nouveau. Je souris à cette pensée. Il n'y aurait plus d'Edward, plus de chasse à l'homme et surtout, je pourrais enfin vivre en paix. Je contemplai Jasper un moment. Il avait cette manie de toujours inspirer et expirer au même rythme, un peu à la manière des nombreux profs de yoga que j'avais consulté pour mon anxiété. Son regard était plissé, comme pour transpercer la brume matinale qui voilait les routes. Entre la Suisse et l'Allemagne, des kilomètres de bois se dressaient. Jacob s'était endormi, il y a moins de 15 minutes pour ne plus ouvrir les yeux par la suite. Déjà, un ronflement tonitruant s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je caressai son visage d'un doigt, le trouvant d'autant plus beau quand il ne conservait aucune barrière.

« Il est chanceux de t'avoir, fit Jasper en un souffle.

-Je ne dirais pas ça... Je lui fait du mal depuis mes 16 ans.

-Tu es quand même avec lui et ça se voit qu'il tient à toi. »

Je me mordis la langue, espérant faire passer ce goût amer qui me torturait l'esprit. Jasper passait, sans le savoir, un couteau rouillé dans une plaie qui ne voudrait jamais se refermer. Jacob m'aimait plus que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Il l'avait avoué alors que le sang d'Edward séchait contre ses jointures, il avait admis ce que je redoutais depuis toujours mais que j'avais chassé du revers de la main. Il me faudrait bien un jour m'expliquer et j'avais l'impression que cette petite escapade serait la finale de notre relation étrange. Je devrais laisser Jacob ou accepter de mal l'aimer, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Torturée, troublée et envahie de sentiments contradictoires. J'aurais pu me faire éclater la tête à coup de 22. Le seul problème: je n'avais aucun fusil en ma possession et je ne crois pas que de me frapper le crâne contre la fenêtre serait du moindre effet. Soudain, une voix me tira de mes pensées.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Je me sentis tout de suite envahie par la honte.

« Désolée... je réfléchissais. Je n'ai pas entendu...

-Je me suis dis que je pourrais payer Jacob pour qu'il répare mes motos. Durant l'été de mon mariage, ma femme et moi passions beaucoup de temps à traverser la forêt ainsi...

-Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir mais il risque de les réparer gratuitement.

-Ah non, je tiens à lui donner un salaire. »

Quel bon designer devait-il faire... À toujours aimer inconditionnellement les gens avec qui il travaille et à ne jamais sous-payer aucun d'entre eux. Je regardai son profil longuement avant de lui répondre.

« Tu es vraiment une bonne personne Jasper. Contrairement à moi qui a toujours écrasé les autres pour mieux me remonter.

-Merci... Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois comme tu le dis en ce moment. Ta réputation de monstre cruel est grande mais je n'y ai jamais cru.

-Jasper... J'ai déjà fait du mal aux autres seulement pour gravir les échelons. J'ai engagé un homme pour qu'il devienne mannequin et ruine le défilé de Prada 2010. Tout ça parce que un supérieur l'avait demandé. J'ai écris des articles ignobles sur de jeunes designer ambitieux, sachant que cela détruirait leurs moindres chances. Et tout ça, je l'ai fait sans scrupule. Sans remords. Parce que cela m'aidait _moi_.

-Si tu es telle que tu te décris, alors oui, tu es aussi monstrueuse que je l'ai lu. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas jouer les princesses. Tu es plus que ça, Bella. C'est la mode qui t'a enivré mais tu peux toujours revenir en arrière, ajouta Jasper d'un ton doux qui me fit sourire.

-Mais je resterai toujours la Reine de la mode. J'ai vendu mon âme au Vogue. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière sinon je disparaîtrai. Et ça, je ne pourrais y survivre. »

Un soupir. Un seul soupir de déception et je me sentis anéantie. Que Jasper ne soit pas fier de moi, qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une ignoble vipère, c'était bien trop déchirant. J'inspirai longuement et tournai le regard vers la vitre. Mon cœur se débattait d'autant plus fort que je n'avais rien mangé de la matinée. Je devais être bien faible en ce moment pour me laisser abattre par les yeux trop clairs d'un homme qui avait quitté ma vie durant des années... Puis, il y avait l'héroïne... Je jetai un bref regard vers le sac bandoulière de Jacob. Des tonnes de provisions s'y trouvaient. Je sus que mon sang se délecterait dès notre arrivée de ce liquide qui illumine mes veines. J'esquissai un sourire sans me douter que Jasper me regardait toujours par le rétroviseur.

« Bella, quand mon frère... enfin, Edward... est revenu de cette terrible soirée, j'ai su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Je savais que ça sortait complètement de l'imaginable et j'espérais qu'un jour il me dise ce qui s'était passé... Mais non, jamais. Toi, est-ce que tu en serais capable? Je veux voir l'ampleur du problème, comprendre pourquoi mon frère t'aurait laissé après une si éprouvante expérience...

-Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit ce week-end, alors qu'il m'avait kidnappé.

-Kidnappé?! Mais je croyais que... que vous étiez aller à l'hôtel pour baiser et rien de plus.

-Non. C'est un peu plus sombre que ça. Edward n'a jamais donné dans la dentelle et il ne commencera certainement pas aujourd'hui.

-Il t'aurait kidnappé pour quoi, alors?

-Pour me gagner, pour m'avoir seulement à lui. Il voulait me conquérir mieux que quiconque et enfin avoir possession de mon âme en entier. Il a partiellement réussi... Mais j'essaie de m'en sortir.

-Je me doutais qu'il avait viré fou et c'est pourquoi j'ai proposé des vacances dans ma résidence secondaire... Il était étrange au téléphone, fit le jeune homme à voix basse. En fait, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Je manquai une respiration. Alors ce traître l'avait appelé? J'aurais voulu poser des milliers de questions mais Jasper tourna à l'angle d'une route pour s'enfoncer encore d'avantage dans les bois. Le ciel ne tranchait plus et le seul bleu que je pouvais apercevoir était celui de ma robe échancrée au col. Je fermai les yeux et le calme prit possession de mon être. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si difficile s'endormir à la façon de Jacob Black.

-

Nous étions attablés dans une maison au luxe primitif qui avait le don de surprendre. En fait, la demeure ressemblait en plusieurs points à celle où Jasper avait vécu durant son adolescence. Le même charme en découlait et je sus que cette partie de sa vie l'avait profondément marqué. Face à une berge dont les teintes se déclinaient en plusieurs teintes de bleus et de verts, d'énormes fenêtres nous ouvraient la vue à l'aspect magnifique des lieux. La lumière perçait, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au départ et je pourrais même me faire bronzer un peu quand le thermomètre monterait. Nous nous trouvions donc dans la cuisine, à siroter un café noir et à discuter de la folie passagère d'Edward. Jacob tarissait d'éloges à l'égard de celui qu'il avait surnommé « le psychopathe en devenir mais déjà profondément fêlé » et ne cessait jamais de ramener la discussion pour pouvoir l'insulter à souhait. Visiblement, il était encore bien en colère contre mon agresseur. Je pris une gorgée du café encore brûlant et me raclai la gorge. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi et je me sentis mal à l'aise face à leur inquisition. Ils voulaient que je me prononce pour enfin pouvoir changer de sujet. Mais je n'en fis rien, les yeux baissés au sol et cherchant à reprendre mes esprits.

« Disons que c'est mal ce qu'il fait...

-Bella? _Juste_ ça?! Je t'ai déjà connu plus abrasive à son sujet. Tu as démontré plus de colère envers une femme achetant la même paire de Louboutin que toi... Sérieusement, dis quelque chose! hurla presque Jacob, les yeux exorbités.

-Si elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, c'est son droit... murmura Jasper en prenant ma main. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour toi, surtout quand en plus, tu es forcée de cohabiter avec l'un d'eux.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait, Jasper. Ne prends pas le blâme sur toi. »

Jacob, devenu presque entièrement rouge des yeux aux pommettes serra les poings violemment.

« Il t'a violé, il t'a drogué, il a failli te laisser pour morte et tu ne dis rien?! Je te croyais plus forte que ça, moins faible. Tu es prête à tout pour la reconnaissance et le travail. Moi qui avait confiance en toi... »

Sur ces mots, il termina son café d'un trait et sortit dehors, prenant la direction d'un sentier lugubre qui se terminait en fourche, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Alors que Jasper se levait pour l'arrêter, je posai ma main contre son poignet.

« Il sera plus calme si on le laisse seul quelques temps et la forêt, il connaît ça comme le fond de sa poche.

-Pas celle là. Il pourrait y avoir des animaux sauvages.

-J'ai pas peur pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. »

Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu et toujours décidé à suivre les pas de Jacob. Je repensai à mon emploi et à l'article que je me devais d'écrire... J'esquissai un beau sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Et surtout, je ne voudrais pas être seule. »


End file.
